Falsa realidad
by mangetsu-san
Summary: Naruto ha logrado traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero en el intento ha caído en coma, ahora el Uchiha se verá obligado a hacerse pasar por el rubio, por lo que tendrá  no solo que fingir ser el Hokage, sino también ser el esposo de Hinata Namikaze. ..
1. Chapter 1

**Falsa realidad.**

Naruto ha logrado traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero en el intento ha caído en coma, ahora el Uchiha se verá obligado a hacerse pasar por el rubio, por lo que tendrá no solo que fingir ser el Hokage, sino también ser el esposo de Hinata Namikaze. ..-Me niego- la mirada del Uchiha se poso sobre la ojimiel. – No seré Naruto, no seré Hokage, y mucho menos seré el esposo de una extraña.

.

.

_**Los personajes de Naruto son solo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

**Amistad**

-¡Dobe!- sus pies saltaban de una rama a otra, sentía por primera vez en su vida el cansancio en su cuerpo. Todo era culpa de aquel estúpido rubio, ¡no!, decir aquello era mentirse a sí mismo, la culpa no era de nadie mas que de su absurdo orgullo Uchiha, si no hubiera sido tan necio probablemente no tendrían que estar huyendo de unos simples maleantes.

El rubio quien le llevaba unos centímetros de ventaja, jalo del brazo de su ahora nuevamente mejor amigo.-¡Teme deja de maldecir!- omitió olímpicamente la mirada nada agradable que el Uchiha le envió, sin perder tiempo entro junto a Sasuke a una cueva subterránea que había visto desde hace unos minutos, sus instintos ninjas le aseguraban que aquellos bandidos no pertenecían a ninguna línea de sangre.

Una vez adentro esperaron escuchar los pasos alejándose, tal como lo habían presentido, se fueron, el rubio dio un suspiro largo y pesado, no podía creer que a estas alturas tuviera que huir de unos simples ladrones.-¡todo es culpa tuya idiota!- menciono el ojiazul señalando acusatoriamente al azabache, vaya que era su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera puesto resistencia a volver a la aldea, nada de eso hubiese pasado.

El azabache olvido por completo la posibilidad de que lo escucharan, olvido su cansancio, olvido que necesitaba un trago de agua, olvido absolutamente todo, y como siempre hacia frente a Naruto: _solo actuó por impulso_. ¡¿A quién carajo le echas la culpa, estúpido dobe!- el rubio retrocedió un poco nerviosos ante la mirada asesina que su querido amigo le enviaba.

-Hehehe- Naruto se limito a rascarse la nuca, gesto que se hacia cada vez mas habitual frente a los demás.- vamos, era una broma- sin verdaderamente pensarlo le dio una palmadita afectuosa en la espalda al azabache, olvidando que el Uchiha estaba seriamente herido en aquel lugar.

-¡Naruto!- los ojos del ahora demonio número dos, pues aquella mirada ya la había visto en su querida esposa, (demonio numero 1), parecían querer matarlo lentamente.

El rubio se alejo despacio del Uchiha, lo mejor sería descansar un poco en aquella cueva antes de volver a Konoha.- iré a buscar agua- los ojos del Uchiha se posaron sobre el.- ni se te ocurra moverte- Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa prepotente estampada en sus labios.

-como si tuviera fuerzas par a huir, maldito- fue el turno de Naruto para sonreí.

-Te lo dije, me haría dueño de cualquier truco y te traería de vuelta, teme- el Uchiha no le respondió, se quedo perdido en sus recuerdos, hace unos años, la cuarta guerra había terminado, el resultado fue inesperado, ya que Konoha logro sobrevivir a la tempestad que se presento en ella.

Incluso se atrevía a asegurar que el futuro le sonreía a las aldeas en el mundo ninja, por lo menos hasta en este momento, la paz todavía reinaba. Aun recordaba que hace más de dos años que no veía al rubio escandaloso, la última vez habían compartido el campo de batalla y también al enemigo.

Sasuke había terminado luchando para Konoha, Hebi había ayudado en gran parte a combatir tanto a Kabuto, como a Madara Uchiha, las alianzas entre las aldeas que cierto rubio consiguió daban frutos, pero aun así, Sasuke siempre se dijo que una buena acción no repararía todos sus errores, por lo que así como apareció, desapareció de la que alguna vez fue su aldea.

Naruto nuevamente comenzo una búsqueda por su amigo, quien demostró que merecía volver y ser un ninja de la aldea de la hoja. Sin embargo, le había tomado dos largos años dar con su paradero y cuando lo había hecho, el Uchiha y el entablaron una pelea que duro casi los dos días, pero como ninguno peleaba a matar, solo estaban gastando fuerzas, así que cuando estaban completamente cansados decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, antes de seguir peleando, aunque ni siquiera había razón lógica para continuar con la pelea.

Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados por la intervención de unos ladrones que al mirarlos indefensos desearon sacarles cualquier objeto valioso, empezando por el anillo de bodas de rubio, quien rápidamente saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía para proteger el símbolo del amor entre él y su esposa.

Hasta ese momento Sasuke fue consciente de que el Uzumaki estaba casado, y por como exponía su vida por ese absurdo objeto, estaba seguro que el tonto de su amigo estaba muy enamorado.

Pero por culpa de su estúpido amor tuvieron que salir huyendo, pues eran tan patéticos que ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para derrotarlos.

-idiota..- había huido de Konoha y su pasado, porque se sentía culpable, pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad de volver, regresaría, no por el rubio, sino porque reviviría a su clan y daría un giro a la historia de los Uchihas.

Sasuke comenzo a planear y seleccionar a una afortunada para revivir a su clan, seguramente Sakura era la esposa del rubio, pues aquellas expresiones felices y de un estúpido enamorado solo las producía la pelirosa, así que tendría que encontrar otra digna esposa, quien le daría un sucesor del cual se sintiera orgulloso.

Su mente divaga recordando a alguna mujer aceptable, pero en la única que recaía era absolutamente imposible, no podía esperar que aquella chica aceptara, jamás pertenecido a su absurdo club de fans y si fuera poco toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Naruto no de él, por lo que la Hyuga quedaba totalmente descartada, además de ser demasiado torpe y débil.

Un ruido escandaloso le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, sus piernas y su cuerpo le comenzaban a responder de manera adecuada, el dolor y el cansancio quedaron olvidados, pues presentía que algo malo había pasado.

Al salir de la cueva los rayos solares le lastimaron obligándolo a bajar por un momento la mirada, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, busco inmediatamente a Naruto. Pero por más que lo intentaba localizarlo no encontraba rastro de él. – Perfecto, seguramente se ha metido en líos- el Uchiha frunció el ceño, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a irse por otros dos años, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y el miedo, el rubio se encontraba recostado frente a una cascada, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre, solo por impulso, como hace muchos años lo había hecho en el país de las olas, se acerco a su ¨_hermano¨_, porque aquel rubio no podía ser solo un simple amigo, porque se había ganado un lugar en la vida del azabache aun mayor que el de un simple amigo, por ello sin importarle que aun estaba débil, tomo a Naruto, sin pensar que probablemente no sería recibido en Konoha, lo llevo para buscar una solución, para buscar ayuda…

.

.

.

Los ojos miel de la ahora cabecilla del consejo lo miraron analizándolo, buscando algún defecto, alguna señal de nerviosismo, buscando en su mirada la verdad. Pero no encontró nada, y no encontraría otra verdad mas autentica que la que Sasuke había dicho.

El Uchiha no se sentía incomodo, como tampoco le importaba que la ex Hokage no creyera en el, pese a que había ayudado a Konoha en la Guerra contra Madara.

-comprenderás que no es tan fácil aceptarte de nuevo, ¿verdad?- la voz de Tsunade salió cansada, precisamente por eso dejo de ser Hokage, para pasar su tiempo sin hacer ninguna cosa mas que beber Sake y apostar. Pero precisamente se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de darle el puesto a Naruto, un problema o como ella prefería llamarle; estorbo, con su relación con el Sake.

-no es mi deseo regresar- el Uchiha no se humillaría ante Konoha. Su orgullo era lo bastante grande como para impedírselo.

-lo harás- los ojos negros del joven se posaron de manera retadora en los miel de Tsunade.- Naruto ha caído en coma- se podría decir que sus ojos se salieron de sus lugares correspondientes.

-¿q…Que?- la sorpresa del azabache fue tan visible que incluso la rubia no se espero aquella acción por parte del Uchiha, durante sus años como Hokage, nunca vio en el la expresión de miedo que ahora le mostraba.

-Al parecer el propio zorro lo ha puesto a dormir- Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos.- esta intentando salir del cuerpo de Naruto….otra vez.

-¿pero, como es eso posible?-el Uchiha no comprendía el ¿por que? ni el ¿cómo.?

-no lo sé.- la mirada de la rubia se dirigió al joven.- al principio pensé que fue tu culpa, cuando te vi con el desangrándose en tus brazos, pero comprendí que algo que ni siquiera tu sabias, había sucedido, así que preferí darte la oportunidad de que me lo explicaras.

-¿puede ayudarlo?- miedo, eso era lo que invadía al Uchiha, por eso se alejo del rubio, de Konoha y de todo aquel que lo quisiera, porque la presencia de Sasuke solo podía significar una cosa; dolor.

-no.- la rubia suspiro cansada.- pero por lo tanto necesito poner a un Hokage y …- los ojos de ojimiel se posaron en Sasuke, analizándolo, sin siquiera darse cuenta que el azabache fruncía el ceño.- Tú eres una persona inteligente, fuerte y organizado, también alguien que no tiene un lugar donde quedarse, pues tus territorios están en reconstrucción. Además que estoy segura no intentarías nada extraño.

-¿eh?- los ojos del azabache la miraron confundido, a que venía el que le hablara de sus virtudes.-no estará pensando nada extraño ¿verdad?-menciono el joven observando la extraña actitud que la rubia tenia hacia su persona.

-bien, Sasuke Uchiha, ahora que eres un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, te daré tu primera misión, te convertirás en Hokage, durante el tiempo en que Naruto Uzumaki este en coma, y lo reemplazaras durante el embarazo de su esposa.

-espere…. No pedo ser Hokage….¡¿Qué?- aquella rubia y Naruto eran similares, ambos tenían el don para sacar al Uchiha de sus casillas.- ¿de que rayos está hablando?- la respiración entrecortada del Uchiha no mostraba alguna aceptación.

-remplazaras a Naruto en su puesto de Hokage y en su función como esposo, ya que el estado de su esposa es delicado no podemos darle la noticia, así que en lo que se recupera el Hokage, tu fingirás ser Naruto, tu misión fracasa si alguien se da cuenta, espero que no sea un imposible para un uchi..

-Me niego- la mirada del Uchiha se poso sobre la ojimiel. – No seré Naruto, no seré Hokage, y mucho menos seré el esposo de una extraña.- sus palabras salieron de su garganta firmes y fuertes, comunes de un Uchiha.

La ojimiel rio para sí misma, realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarse en aquella posición, pero esto realmente comenzaba a gustarle.- ¿no lo harás?... vaya, así que deseas continuar lastimando a Naruto, sabes muy bien que el responsable de esto eres tú, y aun a pesar de ello.- la mujer se preparo para fingir llanto y dolor.- a pesar de ello, solo piensas en ti, ¿Cómo crees que la aldea tomara el hecho de que Naruto, no el Hokage anteponga a un asesino del libro Bingo, a su aldea?, ¿Crees que su esposa no correrá el riesgo de perder a su hijo?, dime Sasuke, realmente lastimaras a Naruto quitándole dos de sus tres tesoros mas valiosos, considerando que tu eres ese tercer tesoro…

_Maldita vieja_… realmente esa frase retumbo en todo su ser, sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente, formando un puño que lograra contener su rabia, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser él?, ¿Cómo fingiría ser el dobe?, quedaba mas que clara la diferencia entre ambos, pero, el realmente todavía le debía mucho al Uzumaki. – Ni siquiera piense que me comportare como un idiota enamorado.- era su manera de aceptar aquella misión.

La sonrisa de victoria que los labios delgados de la rubia formaron, estuvieron a punto de hacer retractarse al Uchiha, pero un Uchiha nunca retiraba sus palabras, _maldito orgullo Uchiha_, se dijo para sí mismo antes de seguir a la rubia, quien le explicaba de todo un poco y de un poco demasiado,,..

.

.

.

.

El maldito orgullo Uchiha podría irse a la basura, al igual que todas las tontas leyendas acerca de que él era un demonio, pues en aquel momento sus piernas le comenzaban a traicionar, sus sentidos lo confundían y sus propias emociones peleaban entre si. –No puedo- su voz afligida y con un toque de nerviosismo salió de sus labios rosados y deseables para cualquier mujer.

– Mierda, ni siquiera puedo tocar la puerta- cerro sus ojos, para respirar profundamente, los abrió nuevamente y exhalo, repitiendo esta acción mas de diez veces, cuando sentía que la fuerza Uchiha volvía a él, miro por el rabillo la esquina que conectaba la casa del Hokage con la torre Hokage, y allí estaba, aquella femenina imitación barata de su ruidoso amigo, observándolo y mirando detalladamente cada uno de sus pasos.

_No te preocupes, ya he arreglado todo, tu solo encárgate de actuar normal…_

Normal, esa palabra no existía en el amplio vocabulario del Uchiha.

Sus pasos se movieron lentamente, demasiado lento como para no escuchar la fricción de sus pies con el suelo. Sus dedos temblorosos tomaron la perilla y la giraron un poco, sin embargo, antes de cualquier movimiento, observo que la perilla desaparecía de sus manos; al parecer había alguien en casa.

-¡Naruto-kun!- el peso de un cuerpo extra lo hizo tambalear, no porque sus reflejos fuesen malos, sino que sus nervios dominaban su cuerpo. –Has regresado, ¡que alegría!- definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era declarado hombre muerto aquel día, y aquel que sería su verdugo seria quien lo busco por tantos años…

Claro que era lo mas razonable, después de todo que excusa podrías darle a tu mejor amigo, -¨he besado a tu esposa porque tú estabas en coma y yo necesitaba hacerme pasar por ti,¨- aquello era tan lógico.

Cuando sus labios dejaron de ser prisioneros de los besos de aquella joven, a la que aun no había podido observar , se retiro un poco del cuerpo de ella, pues necesitaba saber si era Sakura la mujer que se le había abalanzado, pero cuando descubrió quien era abrió sus ojos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás..

¡Imposible!-la mirada del azabache era un poema-…. Tu- tu….- sus ojos se desorbitaron, ¿aquello podía ser real?..._**la esposa de Naruto es…¿ Hinata Hyuga?**_

Y nuevamente antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un nuevo beso era plantado a sus labios casi vírgenes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¨Amistad es compartir…¿o no?..¨**_

Mangetsu-san.


	2. Falsa Amistad

Falsa amistad.

…...

.

Aquel color naranja comenzaba a disgustarle aun más que el portador original, sus ojos le pesaban y su mano le dolía al solo ver la pila de documentos que le faltaban por leer y autorizar. ¿_Quién en su sano juicio deseaba ser Hokage?._

-Hokage-sama- la voz de aquel AMBU lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Estos son los papeles de la prueba a chunnin de este año.- aquel hombre de cabellos grises se descubrió el rostro frente a él.

-Kakashi…-vaya que aquello era inesperado, el ver aquel rostro descubierto de su antiguo maestro, aquel hombre que jamás se había quitado su máscara frente a sus alumnos y ahora lo hacia con tal naturalidad que no pareciese que alguna vez les había jugado una mala broma escondiendo su rostro.

-¿eh?- aquel peligris lo observo fijamente, aquello era muy poco frecuente en el rubio, el llamarlo por su nombre durante el trabajo, era algo que había dejado de hacer desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se sentía un idiota, desde que esta tontería comenzo solo cometía error tras error, primero con su ¨esposa¨, la cual resulto ser un clon hecho por Konohamaru, quien al parecer siempre hacia esta clase de bromas, en las cuales Naruto nunca había caído hasta el día anterior.

-¿se encuentra bien Hokage-sama?- el peligris observo detenidamente al rubio frente a él, su energía transmitía una madurez poco natural, sus cabellos, su rostro, todo era igual, pero su mirada no tenía ningún parecido a su rubio alumno, parecia bastante diferente.

-fácilmente se puede adivinar que es otra persona ¿cierto?-un voz autoritaria tercio aquel incomodo dialogo.-se puede decir que nuestro Naruto parece mas…. Sasuke, ¿verdad?- los ojos del peligris se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa de aquella noticia.

Por su parte el Uchiha la miro analizando aquellas palabras, en su interior rogaba porque el significado irremediablemente fuese que había fallado su misión, de esa manera dejaría de actuar como un idiota frente a los extraños.

Sin embargo, de pronto recordó la razón del porque se encontraba en ese lugar, fingiendo ser el Hokage, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su esposa, del porque no había enseñado su sharingan a Konohamaru y solo le dio un pequeño coscorrón, lo recordó y pese a que no le agradaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad, tomo mucho aire y busco una imagen mental del rubio cuando había hecho alguna broma.

-¡te engañe!- menciono señalando con el dedo a su maestro.-¿a que soy mas listo que tú?- la cara de ¨idiota¨ estaba demasiado exagerada, debido a que no pudo poner la del uzumaki decidió poner la de Suiguetsu.

_Pero la sonrisa, esa no fue inventada, sin darse cuenta el Uchiha había sonreído al recordar las bromas que el uzumaki le hizo cuando eran unos niños, por lo que su sonrisa era muy parecida a la del rubio, a tal extremo que Kakashi no pudo notar la diferencia, no noto el engaño, no noto la falsedad._

-Hehehe…- el peligris mostro un ligera sonrisa- vaya que son bromistas-la ojimiel lo observo esperando encontrar algún signo de mentira en aquella sonrisa, pero al no verla bufo molesta, ¿Qué clase de Ninjas tenía bajo su mando que no podían reconocer a un impostor?.

Sasuke suspiro un poco aliviado, si había logrado engañar a Kakashi, podría con el resto.- Bueno, debo continuar con el papeleo- su voz ahora menos fría que la anterior- si no les molesta.- tanto la ojimiel como el peligris lo miraron con sorpresa.

Tsunade por que por fin lograba hablar como Naruto, Kakashi por que había aprendido a tratar con educación a sus mayores.

-me retiro, Hokage-sama- y en una nube de humo Kakashi ya había desaparecido.

-lo estás haciendo bien- menciono levemente la ojimiel.

-¿eso cree?- nuevamente aquella voz fría que solo se permitía ser realmente cálida con tres personas.- ¿Por qué está jugando conmigo?- su mirada ahora peligrosa como una daga reparo en la pequeña caja que la Hokage tenía entre las manos.

-no estoy jugando, porque jugar contigo seria jugar con lo preciado para Naruto.- la rubia tomo asiento frente al ¨Hokage¨.- mientras Naruto iba en tu búsqueda su esposa decidió ir a visitar a su familia, por lo que ahora tienes que ir por ella, además que hoy es la despedida de soltero de Shikamaru, Naruto decidió organizar una fiesta sorpresa…. Los aldeanos habían hablado con…..

_Palabras, palabras_, como odiaba cuando alguien le hablaba con palabras, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, era un vacio que se formaba entre él y el mundo, desde hace dos años había comenzado a ser una persona, no sabía si decir que mejor, pero algo en el cambio.

En la pequeña pero bella cabaña que vivió conoció a dos niños que le recordaban a Naruto y Sakura, siempre se decía que había sido el Karma, pues aquellos dos eran un desastre, al ser huérfanos se quedaban a vivir a su lado. ¿Por qué eran Naruto y Sakura?. Por que se acercaban a él sin ningún miedo, porque día tras día deseaban formar recuerdos a su lado, porque sin saberlo habían logrado ganarse un lugar en la vida del Uchiha. Porque eran la única familia que Sasuke tenía….sus nombres eran Kyo y Misa.

Gracias a ellos el Uchiha no se había quedado nuevamente solo, por ellos Sasuke aprendió a entablar conversaciones de todo tipo con las personas, su frías palabras se habían convertido en cálidas, el invierno era para él; algodón blanco, la lluvia una suave brisa; las tormentas solo eran un rugido que se convertía en un susurro, como el viento.

-Entiendo- La rubia paro su discurso, al ver la mirada cansada del Uchiha se reprimió la maldad de sus acciones con él.-hare lo primordial, iré por Hinata Hyuga…- Tsunade curvo ligeramente sus labios.

-Hina-chan.- menciono de manera firme, el joven poso sus orbes negras en las miel de la ex Hokage.

-¿Eh?-sus manos involuntariamente dejaron de formar garabatos sobre el papel que aprobaba unas cuantas misiones.

-Naruto no la llamaría Hinata Hyuga- la sonrisa sincera de Tsunade era dirigida a él –El le llama frente a todos; Hina-chan.

-olvídelo.- el Uchiha no era capaz de mostrarse de esa manera frente a una mujer, definitivamente no podía hacerlo.- no puedo ser cariñoso, romántico, el esposo modelo, como también el perfecto idiota enamorado como Naruto.- por primera vez Sasuke decía la verdad sin miedo a equivocarse.

-lo sé, Uchiha- sus cabellos rubios se movían al compas de la ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana semi- abierta del despacho.- pero lo único que pude hacer, fue convencerla de que estabas exhausto, no me atrevía decirle una mentira mayor, por miedo a que algo malo le pasara en su estado.

Nuevamente esa mujer le recordaba que por su culpa, la familia con la que el dobe siempre había soñado estaba peligrando.

-bien, iré por….¨Hina-chan¨- Sasuke sentía aflorar su ira al ver el rostro de la rubia, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse a carcajada suelta de él.

-mucha suerte….Naruto..- la sonrisa cálida de la rubia, fue lo último que Sasuke pudo observar antes de dirigirse por su ¨esposa¨…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las mariposas rondaban las flores del jardín, su primo se encontraba sentado al lado de ella, vigilándola, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro al que se pudiese ver expuesta, su pequeña hermana la observaba con una sonrisa, tanto a ella como a su padre, quien pedía muy a su manera, la oportunidad de tocar el abultado vientre de la joven, pues quería sentir las patadas de su nieto.

-Padre…- Hinata no sabía como decírselo.- apenas tengo un mes, no creo que el bebe pueda dar patadas a su corta edad.- el rostro de Hiashi fue de completa ofensa, digno de ver.

-Mhp. – su mirada se centro en sus empleados quienes estaban a punto de reír ante la torpeza del futuro abuelo.- cualquier bebe normal no daría patadas al mes, pero no olvides que mi nieto tiene sangre Hyuga, digno de ese apellido.

La joven ojiperla observo el brillo que su padre reflejaba, se sentía tan feliz de verlo así, de ver su sonrisa, de escuchar la calidez de sus palabras y de recibir sus abrazos protectores, no le importaba el pasado, estaba feliz con lo que la vida le había dado, y si tuviera que vivir nuevamente lo mismo en su infancia por obtener aquella vida, lo viviría.

-Hiashi-sama- una joven interrumpió a la familia.- Hokage-sama ha venido por la señora Hinata- la joven tras hacer una reverencia corta se retiro del jardín.

-vaya, así que Uzumaki ha llegado.- Neji se levanto rápidamente, llevándose consigo a Hanabi quien no estaba muy de acuerdo en que su hermana se volviera a ir, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo ya estaba casada.

-me gustaría hablar con Naruto.- Hinata observo la sonrisa que su padre le enviaba, solo suspiro un poco.

-entiendo, iré por mis cosas- se sentía tranquila, después de todo la etapa en que su padre y Naruto no se llevaban muy bien había pasado, aun recordaba la despedida de solteros que le habían hecho a su rubio, Shikamaru le comento que Hiashi no le dejaba hacer ningún movimiento en falso, o aun mas gracioso se acordaba del día en que su rubio pidió su mano, Hiashi lo reto a una pelea en la cual Naruto se dejo ganar, pues no podía lastimar a su suegro.

Volteo una vez mas antes de ingresar a la mansión Hyuga y alistarse para volver a su ahora nuevo hogar, pudo divisar la cabellera rubia y aquellos ojos azules que le hacían suspirar, aunque se sintió un poco extraña ante el hecho de que no vio la sonrisa habitual en su esposo, prefirió ignorar aquel hecho.

En el jardín de los territorios Hyuga se encontraba una pelea de miradas entre unos ojos perla y otros zafiros.

-vengo por ella- menciono ¨Naruto¨.

-lo sé- respondió Hiashi de manera fría.

_¿Qué debo responder ahora?-_ entonces yo… iré por Hinat..Hina-chan- se corrigió rápidamente el Uchiha, y se encamino dentro de la mansión.

-espera- no era una sugerencia sino una orden, y a él, a Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba que le ordenaran, pero sabía que a Naruto no le importaba aquello, así que se detuvo.-Namikaze, cuida de mi hija.

-así será.- Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se encamino al interior de la mansión, sus pasos eran cortos pero firmes, aunque aquel valor se vio extinto al momento en que el destello de unos cabellos azulinos resaltaron frente a él_… la hora de la verdad llego…_

-Naruto-kun- una mirada perlada lo observaba detenidamente, la sonrisa de aquella mujer se comparaba a la de una esposa felizmente casada.-Has regresado- Sasuke sintió que sus pies no le respondían, _tenía miedo_, miedo de ser descubierto por esa mujer, miedo de fracasar la misión y fallarle a Naruto, miedo de que aquel pequeño bulto no pudiese nacer, pero mientras el tenía miedo, Hinata tenía seguridad, así que sin dudarlo se acerco y lo abrazo, disipando sus miedos y dudas.-te extrañe.

Muchas veces no sabemos el porqué de nuestras acciones y nos reclamamos por ellas, pero en ese momento el Uchiha agradeció que sus manos se movieran por inercia y rodearan la cintura de la mujer, un abrazo leve, sin mucho amor aflorando.

-También yo.- sus labios esperaban ser presos de aquellos labios rosados, pero así se quedaron…esperando.

-Bien es hora de que nos vayamos.- una sonrisa algo torcida y demasiado fingida se poso en su rostro.

-SI, debes estar cansado- de alguna manera Hinata se sintió decepcionada, normalmente al volver de las misiones Naruto le regalaba una sonrisa, la levantaba por los aires y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Si, eso es.- Sasuke tomo las pertenencias de la joven y se despidió educadamente de la familia Hyuga, lo que nuevamente sorprendió a la ojiperla.

El trayecto fue en silencio…demasiado silencio.

Hinata se sentía incomoda, aquello parecia algo irreal, su Naruto no era tan callado, no era tan distante, tan inalcanzable, se preguntaba así misma si lo de _ella_, tendría algo que ver.

Te fue bien…has encontrado alguna pista de Sasuke?...- golpe bajo, en aquellos momentos Sasuke se preguntaba que lo había llevado a terminar de esa manera, así que al escuchar aquella pregunta de los labios de la ojiperla, se molesto consigo mismo.

-el teme no se deja encontrar- respondió de manera efusiva, logrando sacar una sonrisa a la ojiperla quien agradecía ver nuevamente a su esposo.

Hinata al ver de nuevo la calidez de Naruto expuesta ante ella, decidió tomarle de la mano… mala decisión.

Sasuke paró en seco al sentir la suavidad de los dedos de la Hyuga, sus ojos se desorbitaron un poco y su piel se tenso… ¿Por qué?... bueno no era la primera vez que una mujer le mostraba su amor…pero nunca la mujer de su mejor amigo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Hinata se sorprendió un poco del brusco movimiento de su esposo al frenar, pero le resulto divertida su expresión facial.

-S-Si.- ¿el estaba tartamudeando?- V-vamos.- si, definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke estaba temblando de nervios frente al peor enemigo de un hombre; una mujer.

-¿sabes?...ayer fui con Tsunade-sama- menciono la ojiperla, apretando un poco los dedos de su esposo.

-y … ¿Cómo te fue?- _No te sonrojes, No te sonrojes…control…control_….

-Bien, ha dicho que nuestro bebe seguramente heredara tu fuerza.- menciono con una risilla.

-Mientras no sea tan terco.- al momento de analizar sus propias palabras continuo.- pero sí que se esfuerce ¡! hasta volverse el mejor de los ninjas!- su rostro bronceado hacia contraste con su piel blanca, los cabello amarillos de Naruto eran diferentes a sus cabellos azulados, los orbes zafiro de Naruto, eran el cielo, mientras que sus orbes oscuras eran la noche…aun así, Hinata le beso a el.….

-te extrañe mucho…Naruto-kun- sus labios se separaron lentamente - pero ahora debes ir con Shikamaru, recuerda que ustedes celebraran solos, hahaha, después de todo es su despedida de solteros.-Sasuke giro rápidamente intentando ocultar el maldito sonrojo que le cubria el rostro. Sin embargo, por andar distraído no pudo evitar el golpe en su hombro derecho.

-pero que….- su ceño se frunció, al ver a su ¨esposa¨, con el puño levantado.

-Cariño, no se te ocurra andar bailando con otras….te cuidas mucho- el Uchiha la observo como a un extraterrestre.

-bipolar…- sus dedos inconscientemente se dirigieron a la punta de sus labios.- menta…

.

.

.

.

-entonces.. ¿no han tenido sexo?- dos pelinegros se encontraban sentados, uno de coleta tenía el ceño fruncido, llevaba mas de media hora escuchando los disparates del otro chico… estaba a punto de explotar.. – entones, si no le has quitado la virginidad, no está embarazada y no eres homosexual…. ¿la tienes pequeña?...

Bien, eso era su límite, había soportado bastante, de eso estaba seguro, en el momento en que se preparaba para moler a golpes, al pelinegro frente a él, un chico de cabellera bastante larga se interpuso en su camino.

-vamos Shikamaru, ya conoces a Sai.- el de coleta lo observo molesto.

-solo lo quiero matar, eso es todo.-

-vaya que están animados.-un joven castaño se acerco a ellos, a su lado lo acompañaba un pelinegro vestido casualmente con unas gafas negras.

-¡ese es el espíritu del amor!- un joven vestido en un traje verde, se acerco a ellos.

-vamos, yo solo le pregunte la razón del por cual se casaba con Temari.- menciono inocentemente el pelinegro.

-por la misma que tú te casaste con Ino.- respondió desesperado Shikamaru.

- ¿también te apunto con una kunai después de su primera vez?- los demás solo rieron, debes en cuando Sai decía algunos buenos chistes.

-bueno, solo hacen falta Naruto y Chouji.-

-Solo Naruto, Chouji llego desde hace rato, está comiendo allá.- el pelinegro señalado a un hombre robusto que comía cómodamente en una mesa del lugar.

-Hey, parece que ahí viene.- menciono alegre Lee.

Respira… vamos, tu puedes…- buenas noches, chicos- los demás lo observaron por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente lo comenzaron a saludar, lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke,

-Hey, te ves bien, por cierto deberías venir uno de estos días, le he prometido a Hinata regalarle un cachorro de Akamaru.

-si.- Sasuke sonrió sin mucha dificultad.

-vaya, quien diría, la shika (apodo que le puso erróneamente)… se va a casar… y a pesar de que lo tienes pequeños tu embarazaste a Hinata.

Todo estaba bien, peor lo que menso debes hacerle a un Uchiha era dañar su orgullo.

-¿Quién la tiene pequeña?- un aura asesina se desprendía en la atmosfera

-pues obviamente t…-El monologo de Sai se vio obstaculizado ante la llegada de una rubia… SU rubia…

-Hey, chicos vengan aquí,,, ya que seguramente no prepararon una fiesta debida, yo les ayudare.- menciono con una sonrisa.

-¿pero es despedida de soltero?, sabes que solo los hombres pueden estar aquí….- la rubia sonrió.

-bueno, yo tan solo les venía a decir que… bueno, las chicas contrataron a unos bailarines…aunque claro si ustedes desean que ellos les bailen a sus esposas…- Ino fingió lastima ajena, pero sin embargo sonrió al ver el aura de celos que rodeaba a los chicos..

-¡lo haremos!- el grito de todos sorprendió a Sasuke, quien no captaba muy bien de que hablaban, sin embargo fue llevado con ellos, y para el momento en que se percato de la situación… era demasiado tarde….

.

.

.

.

-no- Sasuke estaba aferrado a la puerta – Neji, Lee Y Kiba se encontraban jalándolo de los pies, sin lograr alejarlo de la madera. Sai observa pintando en unos de sus cuadros con una sonrisa e incluso de vez en cuando se le escapaba una risilla, Ino bufaba molesta por al repentina vergüenza que le había dado a ¨Naruto¨, Shikamaru intentaba escapar de Shino quien lo estaba obligando a ponerse aquel ridículo disfraz. Mientras chouji comía lentamente.

-vamos Naruto, es esto o que Hinata vea a otros hombres desnudos- Sasuke se sentía indiferente si la ojiperla veía a otros, lo ultima que tenia era su tonto orgullo y en estos casos deseaba conservarlo.

Ino comenzaba a desesperarse, así que sin que Sasuke se percatara del como, se encontraba parado en un escenario con aquel disfraz de gato que le habían puesto después de dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Buenas noches!- Ino sonreía a las chicas que se encontraban sentadas en aquel hermoso jardín del clan Hyuga.- Bien, ahora comenzaremos con el show.. – muchos gritos se escucharon, para Sasuke aquello superaba la palabra ¡HUMILLACION!.

-Bien, ahora que pase la festejada..- Temari no se atrevía a dar un paso, pero se vio obligada al ser llevada a rastras por sus ¨amigas¨…

-entones….¿quién quiere ser el afortunado de bailar con esta hermosura?- Ino estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, de eso Sasuke podía estar seguro.

-lo hare yo- las miradas se posaron en un joven que vestía el traje de un príncipe, su cabello negro recogido en una coleta y su rostro tapado solamente por un sencillo antifaz negro. El joven se arrodillo ante la chica y la jalo de la cintura para posteriormente comenzar a bailar, ante esto Temari se encontraba estoica.

Sasuke se percato de que cada uno elegía a su respectiva pareja… Shikamaru a Temari, Sai a Ino, Neji a Tenten, Kiba a Matsuri y entre el pequeño arbusto de jazmines visualizo a Gaara quien al parecer tomaba de la mano a su ex compañera, Sakura…

-vaya, quien lo diría.- sin preguntárselo dos veces, se dirigió a Hinata y le extendió la mano, la cual esta acepto con una sonrisa.

-Así que aceptaron- Sasuke sonrió espontáneamente, debía de dejar de sonreír tanto, aquello no era bueno para él.

-¿lo sabían?-

-si.- Hinata poso sus manos en las hebras rubias de su ¨esposo¨- recuerdas que te mencione que no quería que bailaras con ninguna chica..-

-Bueno, no pude resistirme a una hermosura.- Hinata sonrió, y Sasuke se cubrió de un ligero rubor. Aquello lo aprendió de Suiguetsu, esa era la manera en la que su subordinado les hablaba a las chicas con las que quería estar unos días.

-es hora de irnos- Sasuke le tomo al mano y se despidieron de sus ¨amigos¨, cosa que causo gracia en el Uchiha, aparentemente le hablaban con tanta familiaridad, que podía apostar su vida, a que si ellos se enteraran de que él no era Uzumaki Naruto, ni siquiera le darían una sola mirada.

-¡Naruto!- la voz de shikamaru le hizo girar un poco el cuello- asegúrate de que Sasuke esté aquí para mi boda….

Los ojos zafiros se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero irremediablemente una sonrisa y cierto brillo se poso en su mirada…- Te aseguro que lo estará…- se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha, después de todo, la falsa amistad a su persona podría convertirse en realidad…

..

.

.

**¨En la amistad no hay nada pretendido, nada fingido, lo que hay en ella es tan genuino como espontáneo****. ¨Marco Tulio Cicerón**

_Mangetsu-san._

_._

_._

_._

_A los que han esperado pacientemente las actualizaciones de mis historias, siento mucho tardar tanto. Intentare actualizar de manera mas rápida, gracias a todos por sus reviews.._


	3. Hogar

HOGAR

.

.

.

El sol estaba a punto de iniciar su juego de escondidas con la luna, la noche cubría con el manto oscuro al cielo azul y Sasuke veía aquello como la ironía de su vida, ¿acaso eso no pasaba con él, Naruto y Hinata?, él era la noche que distanciaba al sol de la luna, al verdadero Naruto de su esposa, de su Hinata. Sacudió con cansancio su cabeza, últimamente la Hyuga se comportaba más y más cariñosa, tanto que algo en el Uchiha comenzaba a despertarse… tal vez era su consciencia o la culpa que sentía.

Miro frente a si la imagen que se posaba, en un cuadro de madera grande, la fotografía del equipo siete, no pudo evitar que su rostro formara una sonrisa.

-Aun pienso que ese cuadro se hubiera visto mejor en la sala que en nuestro cuarto, Naru- la joven cerró las ventanas y encendió las luces de la habitación.

-¿no te agrada…- el Uchiha deseaba continuar con la plática y conocer un poco mas de lo que había sucedido durante los dos años en los que había desaparecido.- verme con Sasuke….teme?- su mirada se centro en la pequeña barriga de un mes y medio que tenia la ojiperla.

-Me agrada, cuando hablas de las aventuras que vivieron juntos, cuando sonríes como un niño, le quieres como a un hermano, así que no hay razón para que me desagrade, pero… cuando Sasuke-san vuelva, creo que le gustaría verlo en la entrada, a él y a Sakura- Sasuke se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos de la chica, en definitiva aquellos ojos y los de Naruto eran distintos pero ambos le causaban lo mismo; _ternura._

-Sí, probablemente le guste, aunque no lo demuestre- Sasuke dirigió su vista nuevamente al recuadro-¿quieres que lo cambie de lugar hinat..hina-chan? - en esta ocasión la ojiperla se sentó sobre la cama en la que ambos dormían. En una de las esquinas se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha su ¨esposo¨. Sin que este se diera cuenta, los dedos de la Hyuga comenzaron a masajearle los hombros.

-¿Q-QUE HACES?- el cuerpo del ¨rubio¨ se tenso, intento apartarse de aquellas manos que le estaban proporcionando un merecido masaje, pero no logro hacerlo de la mejor manera, ya que ahora, la chica se encontraba prácticamente sobre su torso. Las manos de la joven lentamente se dirigían sus mejías y las apretaban suavemente.

-eres muy tierno, Naruto-kun- una risilla traviesa surgió de los labios de la chica, aquello sorprendió al Uchiha, pero pronto un recuerdo reciente le vino a la mente.. _Konohamaru…_

Todo fue rápido, Sasuke sostenía en ese instante las muñecas de la Hyuga con una fuerza algo exagerada y le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria, mientras que con sus piernas se encargaba de evitar cualquier intento de huida por parte del cuerpo bajo el.

-deshaz el jutsu, Konohamaru- los ojos de la chica que se habían llenado de la impresión tras las acciones por parte de su esposo, pero tras escuchar aquello se cerraron y se abrieron después de unos segundos, pero en ellos, no había mas que cierta burla, y sin poder evitarlo una risilla salió de sus finos labios.

-Naruto-kun, ¿acaso Konohamaru continua haciéndote este tipo de bromas?- Sasuke la miro algo confundido, aquella voz y aquel tono no lo podía copiar ni en mil años el mocoso ese… por lo tanto ella era la autentica Hinata, cuando su cerebro proceso por completo la información, cierto tono rojo cubrió sus mejías.

-Eres muy malo, confundirme con un niño de apenas 15 años- Sasuke inflo sus cachetes de manera graciosa. Pero nuevamente su cuerpo se tenso al momento en que la chica invirtió los papeles, dejándolo abajo y rosando intencionalmente cierta parte que no debía.–pero aun así, se que no confundirías mis besos con nadie- sus labios se vieron invadidos de un sabor menta que por mas que se negara, le gustaba.

-es-espera..Hinata…- la joven beso sus mejías, beso su cuello y Sasuke sentía despertar algo prohibido, algo que no debía ser despertado, no por la Hyuga, algo que nadie había logrado despertar en él, ni con la mas potente alarma en el mundo; _deseo._

La joven comenzo a desabotonar la camisa azul cielo que tenía puesta su ¨esposo¨, mientras que besaba una y otra vez sus labios, un beso que comenzaba a ser cada vez mas pasional. Mientras tanto Sasuke intentaba detener aquella locura.

¨_Mierda, Naruto me castrara….seguro que me castra ¨_

El Uchiha estaba dispuesto a separarse de la chica y salir de la habitación hasta que sintió como la joven hacia fricción con su rodilla hacia cierto amiguito que no dudo en hacerle sentir algo que nunca, pero nuca fue parte de él; _placer._

-ahh- un gemido involuntario y la sensación más placentera del mundo le hicieron entender a la joven que aquello estaba más allá de lo que se esperaba pudiera provocar en su Naruto, y aquello le dio valor para continuar.

_¨Detenla, has que se detenga… oblígala a detenerse_¨ gritaba la consciencia del Uchiha… ¨_a la mierda con todo¨_ Sasuke tomo de la cintura a la joven quien se sorprendió ante el movimiento, el Uchiha acaricio lentamente los labios de Hinata y se adueño de ellos, aspiro el aroma de su cuello y beso hasta dejar marcado sus labios en el, sus manos acariciaban libremente las piernas de la ojiperla y su intimidad comenzaba a hacer contacto constantemente con la de su ¨esposa¨.

-Naruto-kun….ahhh…Naruto-kun- sus labios aprisionaron los de la joven, no deseaba escuchar ese nombre, no en este momento.

Sus manos acariciaron los cabellos de la Hyuga y tomaron rumbo a los senos de la chica, los cuales comenzo a acariciar, sentía demasiado calor esparcido en su cuerpo y a cada beso correspondía una nueva caricia por parte de la ojiperla a su toros o a su espalda, cuando sus manos se dirigían a desabotonar el vestido lila de la chica, esta le menciono algo que escucho entre un pequeño susurro.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun….- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, su respiración agitada y el temblor en sus manos le hicieron sudar en frio… _un sueño_…. Mierda ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? .

-¿pasa algo Hokage-sama?- shizune tenía en la mano un balde de color naranja. -debería ser menos irresponsable y dejar de andarse durmiendo en horas de trabajo.-menciono la joven ofendida por haber visto a su Hokage dormido sobre la montaña de papeles que debía firmar.

-eh?- la cara de total confusión plantada en el rostro del rubio le causo gracia a shizune, quien por esta vez dejo pasar aquel acto imprudente, así que decidió retirarse, claro estaba confirmando que el uzumaki comenzara nuevamente con el papeleo.

-esta mujer terminara volviéndome loco- el Uchiha olvido por completo el sueño que había tenido minutos antes, pero su corazón definitivamente no lo olvidaría tan fácil.

.

.

.

La luz de la luna y las sombras de las estrellas caían sobre sus cabellos rubios, sus orbes azules se mantenían enfocados en aquellos puntos rojos que se le hacían inalcanzables._ Fresas en la madrugada._ ¿Quién podía tener ese ridículo antojo?, aun no comprendía que era lo que sucedía.

Si pensaba todo detenidamente llegaría a un extraña conclusión, de eso estaba seguro, los primeros días de relación con la joven Hyuga habían sido tranquilos, con el pretexto de que en su estado necesitaba cuidarse mucho mejor, había logrado convencer a la joven para dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Los besos quedaban reducidos a saludos en la mejía y uno que otro roce de labios, a lo cual la joven no reacciono mal, su trabajo como Hokage lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado como para regresar tarde a la casa, aunque la ojiperla le llevaba el almuerzo a su oficina, lo cual agradecía, después de todo no podía de la noche a la mañana dejar de ingerir aquel alimento maligno, ¨su ramen¨, por lo que se veía obligado a consumirlo, a excepción de los almuerzos donde la joven le llevaba comidas deliciosas y nutritivas, Sasuke sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Bueno, a pesar de que todo marchaba bien, Hinata comenzaba a mostrar los famosos ¨síntomas del embarazo¨, lo extraño era que no presentaba todos los síntomas, tan solo aquellos que tenían relación al estado emocional, pues ahora quería un abrazo todos los días, lo cual ponía al Uchiha entre la espada y la pared, si Sasuke, es decir Naruto, no sonreía todo el tiempo la ojiperla se deprimía e incluso comenzaba a decir que la estaba engañando y que ya no la quería.

_Mujeres._ Ese fue uno de los pensamientos que dominaron la mente del joven durante dos semanas, pero esto comenzaba a frustrarle, en toda su vida no había tenido una novia, ni tenía la experiencia suficiente como para mantener una relación estable, pero hacia lo que podía.

O si lo ponemos desde otra perspectiva, lo que Tsunade le decía, por ejemplo, hace una semana Tsunade le había aconsejado una cena preparada por él, con el objetivo de hacer sentir a la Hyuga feliz, lamentablemente la cena termino con un intento de violación por parte de la chica hacia su persona, Sasuke no sabía que hacer ante ello, claro hasta que se dio cuenta de que la supuesta chica no era nadie mas que el clon de Konohamaru.

Últimamente aquel mocoso le hacia broma, tras broma, comenzaba a reconsiderar el dejarlo vivo en cada travesura.

El punto de aquello era que Hinata no mostraba ningún síntoma referido a mareos, antojos, deseos compulsivos de sexo (lo cual agradecía), no se sentía gorda, aunque si pensaba que ya no la quería. Ese paraíso solo le había durado unas semanas, pues desde el ¨fabuloso¨ día de ayer, sus pesadillas se volvían realidad, los antojos, mareos vómitos y sonrojos se hacían presentes.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí en ese extraño lugar, luchando como si su vida se fuera en ello, para conseguir que esas malditas fresas maduraran lo suficientemente pronto como para que su sueño de renacer el clan Uchiha no se vea obstruido por el demonio mas peligrosos de todos; Hinata Hyuga.

La mujer que vendía esas dichosas fresas solo lo observaba divertida, viendo su devoción ante las fresas le obsequio una bolsa de las únicas que habían madurado y debido a que toda la aldea conocía el estado de la Hyuga decidió obsequiarlo como un regalo hacia el Hokage.

-gracias- menciono Sasuke sin percatarse que desde hace unas semanas ese "gracias" se hacia común en el.

-de nada, Hokage-sama.- Sasuke salió de aquella pequeña frutería en dirección hacia su casa, cuando ingreso al lugar observo que este estaba sumida de un silencio extremo, sintió como un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo comenzaba a adueñarse de el

_¨ no puede ser cierto….. no lo haría….no se atrevería a hacerme esto…¨_

Y como si aquello se hubiera vuelto costumbre, la chica estaba dormida y seguramente cuando despertara, de sus labios solo saldría la misma frase de hace dos días _¨tardaste demasiado, Naruto-kun, Neji ni-san ya me ha traído lo que deseaba, pero gracias¨_. Y como si fuese un adivino, allí estaba aquel ojiperla que comenzaba a caerle mal.

-Buenas noches- una pequeña reverencia- …. Uchiha-san – la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sasuke era digna de ser impregnada en una fotografía.

-¿Cómo es que tú?...- el ojiperla sonrió ligeramente.

-esta tarde, pase por el hospital de Konoha, y lo vi… Naruto estaba conectado a unas maquinas y al parecer su estado no es nada favorable, Tsunade-sama me descubrió y se limito a contarme la historia y pedirme que no le comentara nada a mi prima.- el azabache con un gesto le pidió al ojiperla que hablaran de ello en otro lugar, a lo cual Neji acepto con una leve afirmación.

-¿No le dirás nada?-aquella pregunta a pesar de ser demasiado directa, era la indicada para poder iniciar esa conversación.

-no- los ojos perlas se cerraron por un segundo- ella está en un estado delicado- aquello le pareció a Sasuke un reclamo indirecto.

-ya veo- Sasuke miro hacia la ventana, Konoha era hermosa de noche, o eso es lo que le parecia desde ya hace unos días..-entonces, gracias- Neji se limito a sonreír.

-pero te vigilare, por su bien- Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, lo cual desconcertó a Neji un poco.

-estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero, no esperes descubrirme lastimándola, cuidare de ella y del bebé de Naruto, hasta que él despierte.

-¿y cuando despierte, que harás después?- Sasuke no comprendió aquella pregunta. Neji había reflexionado acerca de las acciones de Sasuke, incluso él, el ¨Genio Hyuga¨, había sido engañado por la actuación de Uchiha Sasuke, hasta que lo había comprendido, aquello no fue un engaño, no existía falsedad en las acciones de Sasuke, no como Hokage, ni como Naruto, ni como amigo…. Pero tampoco como esposo de su prima.

-Supongo que esperare a que el dobe lo decida cuando despierte- aquello era en parte cierto, él no podía hacer nada sin el consentimiento previo de Naruto.

-¿y si no lo hace?- Un silencio absoluto reino en el ambiente, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ante esa pregunta que él jamás se hizo antes…. _¿Qué sucedería si Naruto no despertaba? …. ¿Cómo decirle a la joven Hyuga que su esposo estaba muerto?...¿como decirle al hijo de Naruto, que su padre había muerto?...¿como reaccionaria la aldea al saber que el Hokage había muerto por su culpa?... ¿lo asesinarían entre todos?...¿se ganaría nuevamente el desprecio de la gente?..Aquello realmente no importaba, lo realmente le preocupaba,era saber, ¿ que pasaría con la familia de Naruto?..._sacudió ligeramente su cabeza ante esos pensamientos.

-aquello no ocurrirá, ese dobe es fuerte- una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios, realmente deseaba convencerse a sí mismo de aquello, de que Naruto despertaría y lo regañaría por haberle dejado en coma, de que Hinata volvería a estar junto a su rubio amigo, de que el pequeño uzumaki podría crecer con una familia completa tal como no lo hicieron ni él, ni Naruto.- el despertara…-

Neji escucho aquello mas como una esperanza que como una afirmación, incluso aquel vengador a sangre fría tenía confianza en los milagros, porque él no necesito preguntarle a Tsunade, para poder estar seguro de algo, Naruto estaba mas muerto que vivo, y no había posibilidad de que despertara, y si lo hacia, si Naruto despertaba, quedaría completamente como un vegetal, sin movimiento alguno, y aquello seria aun más doloroso para su prima y su futuro sobrino, que ver al rubio en una tumba, sonaba cruel, si, pero era tan solo la realidad.

-estaré pendiente- prefirió guardar aquel secreto con él, por lo menos no deseaba que Sasuke no siguiera con aquella misión, sabía que Hinata lo necesitaba, así que no se interpondría en ese plan.-Uchiha-san, gracias por cuidar de Hinata- los ojos de Sasuke mostraron un deje de duda, pero le dedicaron una mirada de gratitud a aquel ojiperla.

.

.

.

_El atardecer era hermoso, había aprendido a valorar cada día, le gustaba ver que cuando la luna hiciera aparición aun seguía vivo, que su aldea seguía en pie, que sus amigos seguían respirando y que su esposa seguía a su lado. Sus rubios cabellos se movían de un lado a otro, sus ojos azules brillaban entre aquel bello atardecer, frente a él se encontraba la puerta de Konoha, regresaba nuevamente al no haber encontrado a su hermano, pero no regresaba triste, porque aun tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo y traerlo de nuevo a casa, a su verdadero Hogar._

_-Vaya que te extrañe- sus ojos azules se curvaron ante la sonrisa que en su rostro surgió, metió las manos en su bolsillo izquierdo y saco aquel papel arrugado que le había sido enviado a la aldea del relámpago:_

_Naruto-kun, espero que estés muy bien, por favor recuerda no comer tanto ramen, prepara algo de comida con vegetales y toma agua, no te esfuerces demasiado, recuerda que no te has recuperado por completo. Regresa pronto, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Te amo._

_Hinata Namikaze _

_El rubio sonrió, su Hinata era muy dulce, aunque tenia su carácter, ahora que estaba allí se morirá de ganas de saber cuál era la sorpresa, una ligera sonrisa se asomo nuevamente, no podía evitar estar tan feliz, definitivamente los atardeceres en Konoha eran mejor que en cualquier lugar._

_Sus pies se dirigieron a su casa, cuando cruzo la puerta de entrada grito a todo pulmón - ¡HINA-CHAN, ESTOY DE VUELTA- una joven ojiperla corrió hacia él, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la alzo y le dio tantas vueltas hasta que él se sintió tan mareado como ella._

_-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun- el rubio no resistió más y beso aquellos labios sabor menta._

_-estoy en casa ahora- sonrió y abrazo nuevamente a su esposa, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto ligeramente para poder aspirar su aroma.- te extrañe mucho, Hina-chan.- Naruto se sentía feliz, tanto que el tiempo le parecia muy corto, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido, pero aquello le importo poco, porque sintió como Hinata se alejaba de él, por lo que inflo graciosamente sus cachetes en señal de molestia._

_La joven tan solo sonrió, y le otorgo una cajita azul al uzumaki, quien no entendió muy bien el porqué del regalo._

_-¿para mí?- la mirada de la joven brillaba de forma sorprendente, lo cual causo gracia en el rubio.-¿Qué será?- en menos de un microsegundo, el joven Hokage ya había roto la envoltura de aquella pequeña caja, lo que provoco una risilla en la peliazul al parecer Naruto seguía siendo tan impaciente como de costumbre.-Hina-chan- menciono con ternura- este zapato está demasiado pequeño, no es de mi talla- menciono con un ligero tic en el ojo, en sus manos tenía un zapato tan pequeño, que solo le quedaría a un recién nacido, ante este comentario, la atmosfera tan tierna y romántica desapareció._

_La joven se llevo la mano a la frente y sentía como su sangre hervía de enojo, sabía que su marido era un despistado, pero su respuesta realmente la volvía loca._

_-eso lo sé, N-a-r-u-t-o-kun- menciono con una pequeña aura asesina, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que su esposa se transformaba en el demonio número uno, aquel que era peor que los Bijus juntos, por lo que comprendió que no había dado la respuesta adecuada. _

_-¿Hina-chan?-menciono con cierto toque de nerviosismo, lo cual era gracioso, pues el Hokage de Konoha, el mas temido Ninja, el poderoso Naruto Namikaze, se encontraba temblando ante la furia que su querida esposa estaba a punto de desatar._

_La joven se tranquilizo, pensó darle una segunda oportunidad al rubio. –No es para ti, Naruto-kun- menciono desapareciendo la aura asesina y cambiándola por una bella y tranquila._

_El rubio sonrió, lo cual su esposa interpreto como una señal de que por primera vez su esposo había captado su indirecta.- ya veo….. Entonces mañana lo cambiare- respondió con una sonrisa que desapareció al momento en que un montón de kunais y shurikens volaban hacia él, con la plena intención de matarlo. –pero que dem…-miro a su esposa y la observo furiosa y dolida, así que mientras escapaba de los atentados de asesinato intentaba comprender lo que había hecho mal, hasta que vio como en el fondo de su sala, se encontraba una cuna, fue allí donde su cuerpo se paralizo, gracias a dios que Hinata ya no tenía nada ne la mano que lanzarle, o esta vez si lo hubiera matado.._

_-¡desconsiderado!, ¡eres un mal marido!, ¡serás un mal padre!- los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas, por lo que la Hyuga se sintió culpable. Y se limito a abrazar al rubio- es mentira Naruto-kun, no eres mal esposo, ni serás mal padre..- pero el rubio estaba aun en shock, no por las palabras de la Hyuga, sino por su nuevo descubrimiento.- Naruto-kun…¿estás bien?- _

_-padre…- como un flash, miles de recuerdo pasaron por su mente, recuerdos en los que él se consumía por la soledad, en los que se visualizaba sin una familia, y por ultimo en el que veía sonreír a su padre, a Minato. -seré padre…- sus ojos lloraban, pero en su rostro se formaba la mas grande sonrisa que el rubio pudiera haber formado en su vida.- seremos padres Hinata.. Padres… ¡los dos!- la Hyuga sonrió y sintió como la felicidad la embargaba._

_-Sí, Naruto-kun, seremos padres…- como rayo el joven uzumaki levanto a su esposa y apareció en las tumbas de sus padres, las que hace unos años la aldea había construido en su honor. – Solo quería decirles, que seré padre y que les prometo, que cuidare a mi familia, cuidare de mi esposa y de mis hijos, y les traeré a su nieto, los amo.- nuevamente desapareció y apareció en la cabeza de los Hokage. -¡YO NAMIKAZE NARUTO, EL HOKAGE DE SU ALDEA, SERE PADRE!- Los ciudadanos de la aldea salieron al escuchar tales gritos y al haber escuchado tal noticia los aplausos no se hicieron esperar._

_._

_._

_-vaya, así que a pesar de tenerla pequeña pudo encargar un hijo- el pelinegro recibió un merecido codazo por parte de su esposa-Hina, debe estar tan feliz, necesitamos ir de compras un día de estos._

_._

_._

_-Tsk.- un pelinegro rodo los ojos- los bebés son demasiado problemáticos-un chico gord…robusto, asintió ante el comentario del Nara._

_._

_._

_-Pobre Hina, ahora tendrá que cuidar de dos niños- menciono con cierto deje de burla la pelirosa.- pero eso la hará mas feliz.- sonrió para si misma y regreso a sus labores en el hospital_

_._

_._

_-¿Cómo esta?- un ojiperla estaba sudando en frio al ver como su líder se encontraba desmayado._

_-Neji, no es por mi padre que me preocupo, tan solo se ha desmayado ante tremenda noticia, pero en cambio, no creo que mi cuñadito encuentre un lugar donde esconderse. –menciono con cierto nerviosismo una ojiperla, mientras que Neji tan solo sintió escalofríos al imaginarse como su tio torturaría a Naruto al saber que él y Hinata… bueno habían encargado un bebé._

_._

_._

_-Te amo, Hina-chan- el rubio beso los labios de la ojiperla._

_-también te amo, Naruto, mi Naruto- aquella atmosfera romántica se vio interrumpida por un nuevo grito que se escucho por toda Konoha y que sin duda causo risa en toda la aldea de la hoja._

_-¡MALNACIDO, TE ASEGURO QUE TE CASTRO!- cierto ojiperla se encontraba frente al rubio, mientras que este se despedía dulcemente de su esposa antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, aquella noche sin duda Hinata había reído mas de unas cien veces, al ver lo graciosos que se veían persiguiéndose , mas bien, su padre persiguiendo a su rubio._

.

.

-Es gracioso recordar aquello- menciono la joven, quien guardo aquella foto que por un descuido había visto su marido, en la cual se veía claramente como el rubio huía de su padre.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- la ojiperla volteo a ver a su rubio, que se encontraba en la alfombra, sujetando con fuerza su estomago, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hacia bastante tiempo que no escuchaba esa risa.- es…hahahah…tan….dobe…hahahahahha- Hinata rio junto a Naruto, y cuando este se calmo, lo abrazo.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- Sasuke se quedo confundido- por estos momentos tan agradables, gracias- la chica lo beso, tan dulcemente que se dejo llevar.- nunca me dejes, por favor, nunca nos dejes- menciono tomando la mano del rubio, la cual llevo a su estomago. Sasuke sintió como su corazón se oprimía.

-Nunca lo hare, Hinata- sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos- nunca te dejare, tampoco me alejare de este bebé, ni de este… _mi hogar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mi hogar esta donde estés tu, amor._

_._

_._

_Mangetsu -san_


	4. Falso Hogar

Falso Hogar

.

.

-¿seguro que ese color estará bien?- una joven ojiperla observaba como su marido se encargaba de sobrepintar la cuna rosa que su padre les había regalado.

-tu padre lo hace aposta, le dije que sería un niño pero no lo entiende- menciono el Uchiha con molestia al recordar como las últimas semanas, cierto hombre mayor de ojos perla se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, claro está, con ayuda de una chiquilla ojiperla hermana de su esposa.

-vamos, Naru, sabes que mi padre te quiere, a su manera claro, pero te quiere- menciono con una sonrisa la joven.

-¡vaya forma de querer!- menciono con molestia- le pediré que no me quiera tanto- respondió en un tono sarcástico, Hinata tan solo masajeo lentamente sus hombros.

_Se siente bien_- aquel pensamiento ya no asustaba al joven azabache, quien comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las repentinas muestras de afecto por parte de la ojiperla; después de todo, ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que aquello comenzo.

Meses durante los cuales, el Uchiha comenzaba a entender la razón por la que Naruto no tomo venganza, tal como él lo hizo en su tiempo de juventud.

-¿y que haremos con estas muñecas?- menciono divertida, al observar la caja que su padre le había enviado.

Desde hace unos meses atrás, por una simple casualidad, su padre y su esposo, habían comenzado una ridícula competencia de ¨compra compulsiva¨, solo que su padre deseaba que el bebe fuera niña y su marido le decía que sería niño, al inicio aquello era muy molesto, pues se la pasaban las veinticuatro horas del día discutiendo, pero ahora, le parecia demasiado divertido ver como se comportaban ambos.

-¡lo ves!- menciono molesto el joven, a un Uchiha no se le retaba de esa manera y menos si se trataba de _su hijo_, ese viejo cascarrabias se la iba a pagar.

-Vamos, amor, dejen esa absurda pelea sin fundamentos, deberían dedicarse a consentirme- menciono la joven con un ligero puchero, acción que provoco un ligero sonrojo en el azabache.-anda Naru-chan- la joven comenzo a acorralar al chico hacia una de las esquinas de aquella hermosa habitación ahora color azul.

-H-Hina-Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que en cualquier momento llegarían los Hyuga, y si Neji lo veía en aquella situación, seguramente se molestaría- vayamos a preparar la comida para tu familia- menciono besando la frente de la joven y tomando su mano, en dirección a la amplia cocina.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se había sorprendido un poco al oir aquello, Naruto nunca gustaba de entrar a la cocina y menos con intención de prepararle algo a su padre, al menos que ese "algo" fuese veneno o estuviese caducado, aun no comprendía muy bien la relación entre sus dos hombres, pues algunas veces se llevaban bien pero la mayoría de las ocasiones, se dedicaban a molestarse el uno al otro.

-veamos- Sasuke estaba tan concentrado eligiendo los ingredientes de una comida que había aprendido a cocinar en uno de sus viajes, que no noto la mirada enamorada que la ojiperla le enviaba.

-Naru- el Uchiha giro levemente su cabeza para poder apreciar como la Hyuga le sonreía, gesto al cual respondió inconscientemente-no vayas a quemar la cocina, déjame ayudarte- menciono la chica tomando un delantal lila que estaba en la entrada.

-No hina- menciono decidido el chico- debes tratar de no esforzarte tanto.

-Pero, estoy embarazada, no enferma- menciono algo molesta, su esposo no le había permitido hacer nada durante estos meses, él la cargaba para subir las escaleras, él llegaba y limpiaba la casa, hacia las compras, los pagos, la llevaba al hospital, y lo único que le permitía hacer era cocinar, pero en este momento ni aquello.

-lo sé, pero es mejor ser cuidadosos-menciono el chico arrebatándole la caja de cerillos que la joven había logrado atrapar en un descuido del Uchiha.

-pero yo quiero cocinar- menciono la chica comenzando a sacar los sartenes y la vajilla de los cajones.

-he dicho que ¡no!- el joven le arrebato todo aquello y comenzo a sacar los ingredientes de la alacena.

-y yo he dicho que ¡sí!- la joven comenzo a aventar todos los ingredientes a una cacerola negra que se encontró a lado de la estufa.

-hina, deja eso- la joven le enseño la lengua y el chico rodo los ojos color zafiro.

-no quiero- la joven comenzo a mezclar los ingredientes, mientras que ¨Naruto" perdía la paciencia.

-he dicho que no cocines- el joven la tomo del brazo y con la mayor delicadeza posible para una situación como aquella, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la apreso con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho se dedicaba a seguir con la mezcla de la cena.

-¡Oye!- la joven inflo los cachetes, aquello era trampa, sin que el chico se diera cuenta, tiro "accidentalmente" harina para pastel sobre la mezcla rara que preparaba su esposo.

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- El chico estaba molesto, que mujer mas necia le había tocado de esposa.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!- ante esto, Sasuke soltó ligeramente el agarre hacia la joven, aquel nombre le recordaba a su mejor amigo, al esposo de la joven a la cual desde hace unos días le gustaba observar dormir, aquella que le enseñaba nuevas formas de reír, aquella mujer hermosa que sin darse cuenta se ganaba su corazón cada día que pasaba a su lado.

-¡Naru!- el ligero grito de la chica saco de sus pensamientos al Uchiha- mira, dame tu mano- la ojiperla tomo entre sus dedos la mano derecha de su esposo, después coloco ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su barriguita, el joven no entendía muy bien las acciones de la chica, hasta que sintió un ligero golpe sobre la palma de su mano.

-el, él ha pateado mi mano- los ojos abiertos del rubio y su mirada de incredulidad, causaron ternura en la joven.

-si, Naru, te ha pateado- describir el sentimiento de un hombre, al saber la existencia de un ser al que le ha dado vida, es imposible. Describir la actitud del hombre que ha descubierto la existencia de un ser creado por otro es probable, Sasuke no pensaba en que aquella patadita que daba el bebe, era dirigida a su padre, y que él la recibía en lugar de Naruto, Sasuke no quería pensar en que aquel primer movimiento del bebe, podría traer consigo un mar de sentimientos confusos para su corazón, en ese momento, Sasuke Uchiha, quería tan solo, ser dueño de unos ojos color zafiro, de unos cabellos dorados rebeldes, ser Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Sasuke tan solo en ese momento, deseaba ser Naruto.

.

.

.

Los ojos perla hacían contacto con los ojos color zafiro, cada uno concentrado en matarse con la mirada.

-¿crees que esto siga así?... ¿hasta el final de los tiempos?- una chica ojiperla suspiro cansada de aquellas absurdas peleas

-y lo que le siga, Hanabi- un joven pelilargo tomo asiento a lado del chico rubio.

-bien, por lo menos es comestible- menciono con burla el ojiperla mayor, quien esperaba el "contraataque" de su nuero.

El Uchiha lo miro con odio mal disimulado, realmente no entendía como aquel ser pudo haber tenido una hija como Hinata.

-padre, no empecemos nuevamente- la ojiperla frunció ligeramente su ceño izquierdo.

El hombre mayor se limito a suspirar cansadamente, después encontraría algún motivo pequeños para molestar a su nuero.

La comida continuo su rumbo, aquel rumbo típico de una familia feliz y tranquila en la que el suegro intentaba molestar al nuero, en la cual, el primo cuidaba de sus primas menores y en la que un bebe en el vientre de una mujer, sentía el cálido amor que sus seres les enviaban. Así aquel pequeño ser que vivía dentro del vientre de su hermosa madre, siguió creciendo durante los meses siguientes.

.

.

.

.

.

La nieve caía de manera pausada afuera de aquella casa, sus ojos se encontraban demasiado cansados, había sido un día agotador; incluso sentía sus piernas adoloridas, y él que había pensado que ser Hokage, marido, amigo, ninja, nuero y demás sería algo realmente sencillo.

Miraba aquella cabellera azul inundar las sabanas de su cama, cada vez crecía mas y la dueña de aquellos cabellos azulinos se volvía mas hermosa conforme pasaban los meses.

Ocho meses, ocho cortos y hermosos meses habían pasado. Le parecia una maravilla la manera tan rápida en la cual él se había incorporado en aquel mundo, aquel que no era el suyo.

Había días en los que le parecia una tortura la gran mentira que estaba lentamente volviendo una realidad, le comenzaba a ser imposible el solo hecho de tener que imaginar nuevamente su vida anterior, aquella en la cual no existía una chica de ojos perla que le daría un hijo, en la cual no se encontraban aquellas cálidas palabras de amistad que siempre recibía por parte de sus _amigos_, aquel en el cual no se encontraba un molesto _suegro_ con el cual enfrentarse y por el cual buscar una razón para comenzar una larga pelea, un mundo donde jugar juegos de destreza mental con un buen amigo o donde llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y ser recibido con el cálido amor de una _esposa._

Por ello, en las últimas semanas, Sasuke se encontraba lleno de un amargo sentimiento: _el miedo._

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre el miedo de él y los demás?, que su miedo tenia nombre, y en este caso era un nombre con gran peso en su vida, Naruto Uzumaki. Y aquel nombre no solo tenía letras, sino que también estaba representado por un cuerpo físico, algo que en aquel mundo era real.

Ese miedo, se convertía en una tortura, en aquel sentimiento que carcome el alma de cualquier ser humano: _la culpa._

En los últimos meses, nunca fue a visitar a su amigo, por una parte; debido a que Tsunade se lo prohibió, pero, por otra parte; tenía miedo a que Naruto abriera los ojos, y que quisiera de regreso lo que por derecho era suyo.

Pero era tan fácil acostumbrarse a esa vida, una vida en la cual no necesitaba de nada más para ser completamente feliz.

Sin embargo, la culpa lo invadía, hasta la actualidad se encontraba viviendo la vida que le correspondía vivir a su querido amigo, porque a pesar de todo, el seguía queriendo mucho a Naruto.

Pero lo mejor era no comenzar a torturarse con aquellos vanos pensamientos, lo mejor era recostarse y pensar en que misión de rango D mandaría a Konohamaru, después de todo, su venganza contra aquel mocoso era muy sencilla.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bajaba las escaleras muy despacio, sentía como su vientre le causaba un inmenso dolor.

-¡aaa!, - sus ojos se cerraban constantemente, mientras que su mano derecha formaba un puño en el cual intentaba concentrar todo su chacra, pronto escucho el cerrojo abrirse y con el las voces de su "esposo" y su padre discutiendo, a pesar del dolor pudo escuchar también las risillas de Hanabi y los bufidos de molestia de su primo Neji.

Sasuke entro a su casa discutiendo con su suegro, nuevamente aquel hombre necio hablaba de que sería niña, pero el orgullosamente presumía de que sería un varón.

-con todo respeto, pero sabe que será niño no se por que inisis…- los ojos zafiro del joven Uchiha se abrieron ante la sorpresa y a su vez el miedo de ver a su "esposa" sentada en las escaleras respirando agitadamente y mostrando una mueca de dolor.- ¡HINATA!- el joven corrió a lado de su esposa.

-¡ya viene!- el Uchiha la miro con confusión

-¿Quién viene?- la Hyuga pese a su dolor le proporciono un ligero golpe a su esposo

-nuestro bebé- menciono con una ligera sonrisa, aunque realmente sentía un dolor mortal.

-¡!¡¿eh?- el Uchiha soltó por una milésima de segundo a la Hyuga al escuchar aquellas palabras, cuando su esposa le iba a recriminar por casi haberla lastimado, se escucho un golpe en seco en el piso de madera de aquella casa.

-¡PADRE!- Hanabi corrió a levantar a su padre, quien se había desmayado ante la sorpresa.

-Hiashi-sama- Neji estuvo tentado a reír sonoramente, aquella escena le había causado tanta risa, hasta el punto de olvidar que su prima daría pronto a luz, pero en su lugar, cierto Uchiha rio llenando la habitación de una alegría contagiosa.

-naru- Hinata hizo un ligero puchero, pero nuevamente sintió un dolor en su vientre.- Naru… llévame con Sakura- el Uchiha se golpeo mentalmente, solo a él se le ocurría reírse cuando _su_ hijo venia en camino.

Tomo a Hinata y a la mochila que ya se encontraba alistada a lado de la puerta de la entrada, y corrió con su esposa en brazos rumbo al hospital de la aldea. Mientras tanto, tanto Neji como Hanabi intentaban despertar a Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Observaba como aquel joven se movía constantemente de un lado a otro, lo veía y se preguntaba así misma si tomo la decisión correcta, al dejar la vida de Naruto en manos de Sasuke.

Desde hace unos meses, lo había observado, aquellos gestos y acciones no eran comunes en él, no esperaba que actuara con tal naturalidad, y había llegado a la conclusión de que el Uchiha no estaba fingiendo ser Naruto, sino por el contrario, Sasuke se había vuelto Naruto, y aquello la llevo a reflexionar acerca de su decisión.

Y lo que era peor, es que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que la vida estaba jugando con ellos, que la razón por la cual ella se encontraba en el hospital era porque cierto chico de ojos azules, había despertado.

Sabría el Uchiha aceptar fácilmente que era momento ya, de dejar a Naruto aquel hogar en el que el había comenzado a vivir. ¿Sería capaz el Uchiha de abandonar a su _falso hogar_?

-Sasuke- pese a que la rubia pronuncio claramente aquel nombre, el joven rubio frente a ella no respondió nada. Al parecer, la respuesta estaba muy clara.

.

.

.

.

_Dicen que hay lazos en este mundo que no importa cuantas veces se rompan, ya que de alguna forma se encontraran de nuevo, por lo que hoy soy capaz de dejarte ir, no con la esperanza de encontrarte de nuevo sino con el simple recuerdo de que nuestros lazos se unieron en algún momento , en algún espacio o universo alterno ..._

Mangetsu-san.


	5. Familia

FAMILIA

El sol entraba y descaradamente se posaba en el rostro de un joven azabache, provocando con ello que este despertara y volviera del mundo de los sueños, sus ojos le pesaban más de lo que deberían, ¿la razón?, el día anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su "esposa" se encontraba a lado suyo, con el cabello azulino enredado y su rostro tranquilo, al igual que aquel "bulto".

Se levanto con pereza, decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de salir a su encuentro con cierta ojimiel. Aun recordaba la intensa mirada que la ex-Hokage le había enviado durante su instancia en el hospital, aunque al principio la había omitido, tras saber del estado de Hinata comenzo a darse cuenta.

"_falsa alerta",_ eso era lo que le habían dicho tras estar más de dos horas caminando como un sonámbulo frente a la habitación de su esposa, tras esas palabras su propia alma volvía a su cuerpo. Por una parte, se había sentido decepcionado a sí mismo de no poder ver nacer a "su" bebe, pero después de todo se tendría que conformar con esperar unas semanas mas para poder demostrarle a _su querido suegro_, quien tenía la razón.

Tomo la cobija color naranja y envolvió con dulzura el cuerpo de una peliazul, lo último que deseaba era que esta enfermara a unas semanas o días de dar a luz.

Observo tras su ventana, el día era esplendoroso, pero algo estaba mal, sentía un ligero dolor de estomago, como si algo malo fuese a suceder, mas decidió ignorar esos absurdos presentimientos y lentamente se preparo para su cita con la ex-Hokage.

.

.

.

-mierda- una ojimiel suspiraba cansada, todo se le iba de las manos, primero lo de Naruto y su absurda obstinación de ir tras Sasuke cuando este había dejado mas que claro que no deseaba volver a Konoha. Después el estúpido Kyubi adueñándose del cuerpo de Naruto, su decisión de poner a "Sasuke" como Naruto, y ahora esto, definitivamente ya no podía tomar las decisiones sin una segunda opinión.

Escucho como tocaron ligeramente la puerta y shizune le avisaba la llegada del "Hokage". Su mirada se torno de dudosa a firme, intentando mantener la calma.

Observo como el chico se sentaba frente a ella y la miraba esperando a que se decidiera a hablar, después de todo ella lo había citado.

Sasuke se comenzaba a enfadar, es cierto que Hinata lo había logrado cambiar un poco, incluso se había vuelto más que tolerante, pero su nueva paciencia adquirida, tenía límites y en ese momento la ex –Hokage estaba pasándolos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto intentando sonar indiferente, pero aun había cierto malestar en él, al pisar la oficina donde todo comenzo.

-es acerca de Naruto- el Uchiha realmente intento seguir con su mutismo, intento que sus ojos no se abrieran con sorpresa, intento que su mente no recordara todo lo que conllevaba ese nombre, intento no molestarse en recordar que a pesar de los deseo de que ese nombre fuera suyo era de otro. Pero a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo lograrlo.- el… ha despertado.

El Uchiha quería salir de aquel lugar y volver a la cama que había dejado, y como todas las mañanas abrazar el cuerpo que dormía a su lado, deseaba ser despertado por un beso travieso y un _"buenos días Naruto-kun",_ deseo…realmente deseo ir a lado de cierta ojiperla. – Entonces, termino mi misión.- menciono cerrando ligeramente los ojos que comenzaban a arderle, _¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?, ¿Por qué aquel dolor en el pecho? ¿Por qué si su misión terminaba?¿porque si su mejor amigo había despertado, todo iba tan mal?._

-yo no he dicho eso- la ojimiel había intentado el día de ayer trazar un mejor plan, pero no lo encontró.- tú misión continua, probablemente se extienda unos meses mas- intento que esas palabras fueran suficientes para terminar con esa conversación, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil convencer al Uchiha sin necesidad de darle explicaciones, lo sabía de sobra.

Sasuke dudo unos momentos antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentía como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado un juguete muy preciado pero se lo reponen con otro, no comprendía aquella situación tan extraña. -no entiendo…- susurro el joven, aquello era para su persona y no para Tsunade, pues realmente no comprendía nada, primero le decían que tenía que abandonar todo lo que había vivido estos últimos meses, y ahora resultaba que no era así.

Se preguntaba como debía sentirse, ¿feliz?, su amigo despertó, por fin Naruto volvería a estar en su casa, junto a su esposa…junto a su familia. No. Sasuke no sentía felicidad alguna.

-Naruto despertó, pero ha perdido la memoria.- la ojimiel observo como Sasuke continuaba con una expresión de extrañeza, similar a un estado de trance, como si necesitara que le explicara con manzanas. Suspiro cansada, ya era lo suficientemente mayor para hacer aquello.

-Ayer, Naruto despertó en la tarde, en ese momento corrí para ayudarle.- Tsunade elegía las palabras precisas. – El chackra del Kyubi sigue adueñándose de él, la razón por la que Hinata tuvo esa "falsa alarma" es..- pero Tsunade paro su discurso al observar el cambio facial del Uchiha.

-el Kyubi quiere adueñarse del cuerpo del bebé…- Sasuke lo comprendió, ahora todo comenzaba a parecerle claro, aquella tarde en la cascada, cuando Naruto fue en su búsqueda y lo trajo de regreso, seguramente al estar tan débil el Kyubi había intentado salir y hacerse del bebé, Naruto lucho contra el Kyubi, encerrándolo y encerrándose con él dentro de su propio cuerpo.

- lo entiendes ahora- Tsunade suspiro agotada.- Naruto ha creado una burbuja dentro de su propio cuerpo.

-yo diría que ha hecho un mazmorra- el Uchiha sintió rabia hacia el maldito zorro.

- Ayer, esa burbuja se rompió, el Kyubi intento salir, pero nuevamente Naruto lo sello…. Sin embargo, aunque no sé a ciencia cierta que técnica de sellado utilizo… el…

-perdió sus recuerdos.- la mirada profunda que el Uchiha tenía, mostraba que comenzaba a analizar la situación.

-en estos momentos, no sé que tan fuerte sea el sello que Naruto ha realizado, por lo que temo el zorro intente salir y eso lastime al hijo de Naruto, por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de alejarlo de Konoha.

Sasuke observo la mirada de Tsunade, analizo sus gestos y la manera en la cual pronunciaba cada palabra. La ex-Hokage dudaba. – deberás ir unos días a la aldea de la arena, junto a Hinata, Gaara está informado de todo lo que ha pasado, él los ayudara.- Gaara, aquel amigo de Naruto, aquel Hokage que en la guerra Ninja estaba mas que decidido a matarlo, cuando lo había encontrado merodeando en la aldea de la arena, aquel que realmente había aprendido a querer y comprender a Naruto.

-entiendo- el Uchiha se levanto tranquilamente de su asiento, miro de reojo a la rubia y se dirigió a la salida.

-Sasuke- detuvo sus pasos, mas no se volteo a escuchar de frente las palabras de la ex -Hokage.- cuida de la _familia de Naruto-_ aunque el Uchiha sintió otro ligero malestar, tan solo cabeceo en señal de aceptación. La Hokage tenía toda la razón, después de todo, era la familia de Naruto.

.

.

.

_ -realmente no recuerdas nada mocoso-_

-¿recordar?- un chico rubio observaba la pared, mientras discutía con su consciencia.-hay algo que debo recordar…- sus ojos se cerraron y tiro ligeramente de sus cabellos, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente.

_-Recuerda Naruto, recuerda el jutsu que utilizaste para destruir a Madara, recuerda el sacrificio que representaba para ti…. Con una mierda, recuérdalo antes de que sea tarde.._

-¿madara?..¿jutsu?... zorro estúpido, no conozco a esas personas, cállate… debo ir a la academia o Iruka-sensei me va a matar…

_-Naruto.. Cuando regrese Tsunade, tienes que decirle acerca del sello que hay en tus manos..-_

-joder… que yo no tengo sello.- menciono arto el ojiazul, durante toda la mañana el zorro había intentado hablar con él.

_-¡tan solo hazlo pedazo de crio!-_

-va…se lo diré pero ya cállate zorro estúpido.. le diré a esa vieja lo que quieras…- el rubio cerro sus ojos, al tiempo que la puerta de su habitación también se cerraba.

-recuerdos de niño..- Tsunade se llevaba un mano a la cabeza, aun le era difícil aceptar aquello, su querido "nieto", había perdido sus recuerdos casi por completo, ahora pensaba que tenía cinco años..cinco malditos años..

-lo siento Tsunade, pero esta situación puede agravarse…

-¿a que te refieres Shizune?- Tsunade lo sabía, sabía que todo comenzaría a complicarse, por eso había alejado a Hinata de este lugar.

-Naruto incluso podría comenzar a perder los recuerdos de hace cinco años… incluso su memoria podría verse afecta.. Podría olvidar todo a los minutos de haberlo hecho.

-no puedo permitir eso, debo encontrar una salida y pronto.-su mirada se poso en la puerta de la habitación del rubio.. _este chico no merece sufrir… no lo puedo permitir._

_._

_._

_._

_-Naruto-kun- una joven ojiperla mantenía su cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba puesto un adorable overol gris, el cual estaba lleno de pintura blanca y azul._

_-hina-chan-un chico rubio tenia puesto tan solo un pantalón viejo lleno de pintura naranja y verde, tenia descubierto el torso, sin embargo, también estaba lleno de pintura.- estas llena de pintura.- menciono divertido- te limpiare un poco.- tomo la brocha que estaba llena de pintura verde y la poso sobre la mejía de la chica, provocando que esta quedara pintada._

_-¡Naruto!- Hinata comenzo a reír, ella tomo otra brocha de color lila, y la sumergió dentro de la pintura blanca, con ella comenzo a pintar a su esposo. Ambos tiraban la pintura por todos los lugares de la casa, jugando con ella._

_._

_._

_._

-hina…- los ojos zafiros se abrieron de sorpresa…la respiración del chico rubio era rápida, sus orbes se llenaron de gotas cristalinas.

_-mocoso!, y ahora que demonios te sucede- _

-no lo sé zorro estúpido, pero me duele el pecho…- el chico no recordaba quien era aquella joven, pero sentía que la extrañaba..

_-vuelve a dormir Naruto- el zorro utilizo un poco de su chacra, para lograr que Naruto regresara al mundo de los sueños, le estaba costando demasiado gasto de energía, tendría que elegir solo los recuerdos apropiados para que su portador recordara por completo su vida. El zorro sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero aun dudaba de hacerse del cuerpo de Naruto y hablar con la Hokage, quizá lo ideal era esperar a que su portador idiota recuperara la memoria._

_._

_._

_._

_-Naruto..- una ojiperla se encontraba sentada a lado de un chico rubio…_

_-Hinata- el joven mantenía los ojos ocultos bajo sus cabellos._

_-ya no llores, por favor- la chica intentaba sonar fuerte, pero comenzaba a sentirse demasiado triste._

_-lo siento- _

_-no ha sido culpa tuya.- la joven le tomo la mano.- esta guerra debía causar bajas, solo así todo volvería a la normalidad._

_-debi haber dado todo de mi-_

_-lo hiciste Naruto-kun, por eso hemos ganado.-_

_-no, Hinata, han sido muchos los que me han ayudado.- el rubio suspiro cansado- siempre ha sido así, he necesitado de los demás para cumplir mis promesas._

_-te equivocas, ellos te han ayudado…. Porque tú los has cambiado..-Hinata apretó ligeramente las manos del rubio.- Tu cambiaste a Gaara…tu lograste cambiar a Sasuke… fuiste tú Naruto-kun… tu fuerza y tu alma.._

_-Hinata…_

_-y si tu no existieras, nada de esto hubiera sido posible, esta paz no hubiera sido posible…- el sonrojo de la chica comenzaba a inundarla a comprender lo que hacia.._

_-gracias…gracias…- el rubio la abrazo y se aferro a ella, se impregno de su fragancia y el alma cálida de aquella chica..lo atrapo._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡matrimonio!- la vena palpitante del señor Hiashi no le asustaría._

_-asi es.- el rubio sostuvo su respiración.- como Hokage de esta aldea, pido permiso de contraer matrimonio con Hinata Hyuga, de lo contrario me veré forzado a secuestrarla y usted pagara las consecuencias de que Konoha se quede sin líder y usted sin su hija- la ojiperla sintió sus mejías arder, mientras que Hiashi miraba con todo el poder de su odio al estúpido rubio frente a él._

_-¡que formas son esas de pedir a mi hija!- ja, si creía que por ser Hokage le daría tan fácil a Hinata estaba muy equivocado.- bien, si quieres a mi hija tendrás que vencerme..- el rubio se limito a sonreír..vaya suegro le había tocado…_

_._

_._

_._

_-¡un nieto!- Hiashi sentía como su corazón estallaría._

_-asi es- menciono con una sonrisa el uzumaki- mi hijo nacerá pronto.- Hiashi frunció el ceño._

_-hija- menciono con una media sonrisa_

_-hijo- contraataco el uzumaki_

_-hija- nuevamente su "suegrito" le quería llevar la contraria…. _

_._

_._

_._

_-realmente realizaras ese jutsu …¿uzumaki?..- menciono con sorna el hombre frente a él._

_-te matare…no importa lo que cueste..- el rubio lo miro fijamente._

_-te costara la vida..- respondió burlón._

_-tu serás quien se vaya primero de este mundo.- y el rubio venció a Madara._

_._

_._

_._

_-te enseñare un jutsu de sellado- _

_-un ¿jutsu de sellado?-_

_-si- el hombre frente a él lo miraba callado._

_-viejo pervertido, ¿Por qué demonios..auch-_

_-Cállate mocoso y presta atención, este jutsu solo lo utilizaras si no hay otra salida… Naruto, es un sellado de alma, la persona a la que selles estará condenada a nunca volver a este mundo.. sin embargo, el costo es un gasto de chacra durante toda tu vida. Iras perdiendo fuerza al paso de los años… se que lo entiendes, lo que sucede cuando se acaba tu chacra…_

_-se acaba mi vida- menciono el rubio._

_-así es-_

_-entiendo.-_

_- esto solo lo podrás hacer cuando domines por completo al zorro, de otra manera el aprovechara para salir de ti._

_-ya vale..enséñame.._

_._

_.._

_-Yo Naruto Uzumaki, prometo protegerte de todos y de todo, con mi vida si es necesario.- menciono nervioso un ojiazul.-_

_-puede besar a la novia- menciono el hombre mayor_

_-te amo Hinata chan- rozo los labios de su ahora esposa y le sonrió…_

_-y yo a ti…-_

_-lo se hina-chan- el rubio la abrazo y se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de la Hyuga._

_-y amare a nuestra familia, porque esta vez no estarás solo Naruto, tendremos hijos e hijas y les daremos nuestro amor._

_Familia. familia- mi familia…- aquello sonaba demasiado bien…_

_._

_._

_._

.

-¡HINATA!- los ojos del rubio se abrieron, esta vez se levanto de la habitación y salió del hospital, en rumbo de los mas preciado que poseía… su familia.

_._

_._

_¿Qué es la familia?... el remedio contra la soledad…_

_Mangetsu-san_


	6. Falsa Familia

Falsa familia.

Sentía la mirada del Kazekage sobre su morena nuca. Desde el día de ayer Gaara no dejaba de mirarle de manera sospechosa, sabía de antemano que no le agradaría la idea de verlo con esa apariencia, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, Hinata se encontraba entre ambos.

-dime"Naruto"… que ha pasado con las reformas del hospital…de las que hablamos hace unos meses..- el pelirrojo lo estaba hartando.

-las reformas van bien- Hinata se encontraba muy ajena de toda esa platica, ella observaba atentamente a los niños del parque, aquellos que corrían libremente, sintiéndose emocionada imaginándose a su pequeño corriendo de la misma manera.

-me alegro- el pelirrojo le sonrió de manera burlona, desde que habían llegado a la aldea, Gaara no paraba de mandarle indirectas o de intentar hacerlo quedar mal frente a Hinata.- Hinata-san, debería descansar, por favor permítale a mis subordinados llevarla a su habitación- la ojiperla sonrió agradecida, aunque no se sentía cansada, no quería ser una molestia para ambos hombres ocupados.- gracias, Gaara.-

Sasuke frunció levemente su ceja izquierda, ¿desde cuándo le había permitido a Hinata hablarle con tal familiaridad a otro hombre que no fuera él?

-de nada- el pelirrojo levemente miro tras de sí, se dio cuenta de la molestia que su persona representaba para el chico rubio tras de sí.- Hinata- menciono esto besando la mano de la ojiperla, quien en lugar de sonrojarse le sonrió.

Sasuke sentía arder su sangre. Gaara realmente tenia ganas de morir ese día.

Hinata se marcho al lugar que debía habitar hasta el nacimiento de su hijo. Aun seguía pensando en las razones por las que tenían que estar en Suna, pero prefería no hacerle mucho caso a sus pensamientos y dar un paseo por las calles de aquella aldea.

.

.

.

-asi que temporal- Sasuke se encontraba bajo el interrogatorio de Gaara, no pasaron ni unos segundos en cuanto Gaara comenzo con su bombardeo de preguntas.

-si- pero el sabia que lo mejor era responderle, lo último que necesitaba era que Gaara abriera la boca demás y le contara todo a Hinata.

-soy tan solo – definitivamente no era del agrado del Uchiha publicar su vida.- un ninja en una misión- su voz sonó algo dudosa.

-espero que realmente seas solo eso.- el pelirrojo se alejo de él- después de todo, le debes mucho a Naruto- .

-demasiado diría yo….. le debo demasiado…- el Uchiha cerró sus ojos, respiro profundo y saco de sus manos un collar en forma de luna.- ojala le guste.

.

.

.

-¡!bájame imbécil!- los golpes, las patadas y los intentos de asesinato no cedían.- ¡JODER!, SENSEI DEJEME PASAR O LE JURO QUE..- Kakashi no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlo inconsciente, por lo menos el rubio no había recuperado por completo sus fuerzas y su rapidez.

Frente a él, se encontraba una mujer de edad mayor quien lo miraba perdida en sus pensamientos.- esto es malo- menciono la ex - Hokage acercándose al rubio inconsciente.- ¿Cómo demonios recupero la memoria?

-Tsunade, con todo respeto, creo que es momento de hablar con Naruto acerca de su posición y la del Kyubi, si le decimos claramente las cosas como son, seguramente el tomara una decisión razonable acerca de su hijo y de Hinata. Además, la aldea comenzara a sospechar si no ven a su Hokage.

La ojimiel tan solo se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, aquello era cierto, si Naruto se enterara de la situación de peligro en la que ponía a su hijo y Hinata estando cerca de ellos, comprendería rápidamente las razones que la llevaron a poner a Sasuke Uchiha a cuidado de su familia, sin embargo ¿Sasuke comprendería las razones? .

-¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Kakashi?- el peli plateado sonrió ligeramente. – ponerme a decidir una vida sobre otra … sin preguntarle nada a nadie.. es eso lo correcto?.

-haga lo que haga, yo la apoyare.- Hatake le sonrió tranquilamente, aquella platica la habían tenido desde hace bastante tiempo, y a pesar de que no creyó jamás que la ahora ex-Hokage se atreviera a realizar el plan que había trazado, ahora no podía dejarla sola en ello.

- me pregunto si Naruto lo comprenderá…- el rubio pronto despertaría, y quizá en ese momento el odio de ese chico se dirigiría a ella, pero en realidad no se arrepentía, nada de lo que había pasado le sorprendía realmente- es increíble que tanto Sasuke como Naruto sean predecibles, definitivamente no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos, y aun así yo… les estoy marcando la diferencia mas grave de este mundo.

El hombre peli plateado se sentó a lado del rubio ¿diferencia?, no sabía si realmente era tan grande la diferencia que marcaba la vida de la muerte.

.

.

.

Una semana, no sabía como había podido soportar tanto una semana en Suna, realmente era un gran ninja para no haber matado lentamente al Kazekage de aquella maldita aldea.

-Naru, ¿estás bien?- seguramente Hinata le decía aquello, al mirar sus ojeras y su aparente fatiga. La última semana había sido la mas estresante en su vida, ni siquiera los acosos de las chicas de cada aldea a la que iba cuando estaba con TAKA, habían sido tan frustrantes.

-no te preocupes hina- su esposa se veía tan hermosa como siempre, aquella calidez que emanaba era hermosa.- mejor descansa, ya sabes que el bebé viene en camino. –la chica se recostó junto a él…. Nuevamente aquel aroma, aun no comprendía si una persona podía cambiar su aroma en tantas ocasiones, desde que se había casado con Naruto, sentía que este había cambiado su aroma en tres ocasiones, sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo.

La chica sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearle la cintura y pegarla a él, escucho los rápidos latidos del corazón de él; y sé quedo profundamente dormida.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- el Uchiha se preguntaba aquello, no comprendía que estaba haciendo, viviendo la vida de alguien mas, amando a una mujer que no debía amar, deseando ser el padre de un hijo que él no había engendrado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?...

.

.

.

-es injusto- un joven de ojos color zafiro y cabellos dorados observaba fijamente a las dos personas frente a él.- ¡Jamás lo permitiré!- el chico se levanto bruscamente de su asiento – SERE YO QUIEN LO HAGA, NO EL ..no él…- su voz sonaba quebrada.

Antes de poder decir alguna otra palabra, sintió el golpe de la quinta Hokage en su mejía.

-IDIOTA- la ojimiel tenía un lago de lágrimas en sus ojos. –¿acaso crees que no sé que es injusto?, sin embargo, no hay nadie mas que pueda hacerlo, si pudiera yo lo haría, pero no puedo. Aunque él es un traidor, un asesino, un vengador, es el único que puede hacerlo, entiéndelo, el es nuestro enemigo… y tu…tu eres nuestro salvador, ¿acaso no es correcto elegir tu vida a la de él? , ¿Acaso es un error el pensar en ti y no en él? – la mujer se arrodillo y comenzo a llorar.

-Tsunade… detente- las palabras del chico fueron firmes y claras, un detente que significaba,_** "yo me hare cargo de todo", "asumiré mi responsabilidad".**_

-antes de hacerlo, ¿puedo verlos por última vez?- el rubio le miraba con aquellos ojos que mostraban lo de siempre, bondad y amor a cualquier persona.

-De acuerdo, ellos están en Suna, Kakashi te escoltara junto a Sakura…- los ojos de a ojimiel se encontraban rojos – deberías… pensarlo de nuevo.

-gracias abuela, pero yo tome la decisión, así que soy yo quien tiene que tomar la responsabilidad.- el chico le brindo una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-entiendo- Tsunade en realidad no entendía, aun mantenía esperanzas de que su plan funcionara, por eso aun cuando escucho su puerta cerrarse, no le dio una despedida al rubio, presentía que lo volvería a ver. – confió en ti, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es eso?- una niña pelirroja de ojos color azul, observaba la sombra que se encontraba en los techos de su aldea, una sombra que iba muy rápido, la pequeño se estremeció al escuchar el grito de lo que creyó ser, el fantasma de Suna, de la que su mami le había hablado, la cual se llevaba a los niños cuando no comían las verduras, la pequeño entro corriendo a su casa, donde su mami preparaba la cena.

-quiero verduras- su mamá la observo con rareza.- quiero muchas verduras- después de lo que observo, definitivamente comería muchas verduras.

-¡DUELE!- Hinata arañaba a su esposo, lo pateaba, le jalaba los cabellos y lo maldecía.

-mierda, se está convirtiendo en un monstruo – el joven sentía su cuerpo adolorido. Maldito dobe ya se las pagaría, mira que él fue el que disfruto lo de hacer al niño mientras que él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

El hospital se visualizaba cercano, cuando por fin llego con Hinata en brazos, trato de salir huyendo de allí una vez que la Hyuga estuvo en manos de un buen doctor.

-quiere estar presente durante el parto- menciono con una sonrisa la enfermera en turno

-¿eh?- el Uchiha rogaba por haber escuchado mal- no es necesario- pero la maldita enfermera lo llevo a empujones a la sala de parto, donde su hermosa esposa lo estaba liquidando con las miradas que le lanzaba.

-tome de la mano a su esposa, así le dará un gran apoyo moral.- ¡apoyo moral! Eso era una maldita mentira, si tomaba de la mano a Hinata esta lo mataría salvajemente, pero de no hacerlo también lo mataría, sin muchas ganas tomo la mano de su "hermosa esposa" , la cual parecia poseída por un alma endemoniada.

-ven amor- aquella voz parecia de ultratumba, en cuanto la chica le sujeto la mano, comenzo a apretarla, hasta el punto en que pensó, aquella mujer le rompería la mano.

-vamos ya viene, tiene que pujar fuertemente- el chico escuchaba los gritos de su esposa, la cara llena de sudor y las lagrimas de dolor, veía como el doctor trataba de sacar a su hijo. Por alguna razón, a su mente llego el vago recuerdo de su mamá, imagino a ella intentando darlo a luz a él, pero no pudo visualizar a su padre a lado de su madre tal como se encontraba él a lado de Hinata; por el contrario, pensaba en el recuerdo de que el día de su nacimiento, su padre estuvo al lado de Itachi y no de él.

-tranquila- deposito un beso en la frente de la chica, y como si fuese magia, la joven se calmo y el cuarto se lleno del llanto de un recién nacido.

_-es un varón-_

_-es hermoso-_

_-se ve saludable-_

_-¿amor, lo has visto? Es hermoso-_

_-Naruto, es hermoso-_

El Uchiha se había paralizado, veía ante sí la viva imagen de Naruto, un recién nacido de ojos color zafiro y cabellos rubios, sin las marcas en las mejías, su piel en lugar de ser bronceada era tan blanca como la de Hinata. Un hijo hermoso y tan parecido a su padre.

-¿quieres cargarlo?-pregunto con una sonrisa la Hyuga.

Tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Su mente se desconecto del mundo, en ese momento tan solo eran él y aquel pedazo de persona, aquel hermoso pequeño que lo miraba sin odio, y sin el rencor con el que todo el mundo lo hacia, aquel que tenía unos ojos enormes, aquel pequeño que se sentía extremadamente cálido entre sus brazos.

-mi hijo- Sasuke comenzo a llorar amargamente. Deseaba que aquellas palabras las hubiera podido escuchar alguna vez de su padre.- mi hermoso hijo- pero a pesar de su dolor, le invadía una alegría inmensa.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo escucho la puerta de su despacho abrirse lentamente. Suspiro cansado al ver la cabellera rubia de cierto ojiazul.

-¿que es lo que quieres ahora, Sasuke?- sus ojos se toparon ante un chico con un deje de desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

-¿Sasuke?- el chico rubio se acerco al kazekage quien mostro el ceño fruncido.

-mira Uchiha, no tengo tiempo para juegos, además deberías estar con Hinata, ella está demasiado débil para poder hacerse cargo del bebé, así que ve y has tu trabajo..

-mi hijo…- el rubio sintió su corazón acelerarse, las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus orbes azules, ¿su hijo?, ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cayó en coma?.- ¿ha nacido mi hijo?- el rubio se acerco al pelirrojo quien lo veía extrañado por sus palabras.- ¡RESPONDE! MI HIJO….el ha nacido…¿Dónde están?, ¿están bien?..

-Na-Naruto- el joven kazekage estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué hacia el verdadero Naruto en Suna?.

-llévame con ellos- el pelirrojo se limito a asentir, salió de su despacho junto a un rubio que tenia su corazón acelerado, tan acelerado como un hombre que busca a su esposa y que va a ver por vez primera el rostro de su primer hijo.

.

.

.

-buenos días- una chica despertaba y veía ante si a los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo: su esposo y su hijo.

El hombre beso dulcemente sus labios, mientras se recostó junto a ella, en sus brazos se encontraba el pequeño Minato, nombre que había decidido ponerle en nombre al padre de Naruto.

-buenos días, Naruto-kun.- el Uchiha ya no sentía nada al escuchar ese nombre.

La culpa que había tenido las últimas semanas se había ido, al nacer aquel pequeño, sentía que había vuelto a nacer con él.

Aun no caía en cuenta, que el había visto al hijo de Naruto, antes que el verdadero padre lo hubiese hecho. El Uchiha aun no caía en cuenta en que estaba con una falsa esposa, con un falso hijo, con una _falsa familia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Una familia feliz no es sino un paraíso anticipado._

Sir John Bowring

_mangetsu-san _

.

.

.

perdón por la actualización tan lenta O_O


	7. Realidad

Realidad.

-no….no…!no lo puedo permitir!- un azabache corría entre las casas de la aldea. Mientras recordaba lo que Gaara le había dicho hace ya unos minutos _"Naruto ha despertado, está aquí y viene por su esposa e hijo, el está vivo"- _mierda…- cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de la casa en la que habitaban él y Hinata, miro frente a su puerta a una figura tan bien conocida, aquella persona que el vio durante los últimos meses reflejado en el espejo, sin embargo, ya no estaba frente a un espejo, y aquel rubio de ojos azules no era su reflejo, sino la persona que no deseaba ver en estos instantes.

-Sasuke- observo como aquel rubio acortaba la distancia y lo apresaba en un fraternal abrazo, sentia aquel cariño que Naruto siempre enfocado hacia él.

-Naruto- y por fin Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, ahora que el verdadero Naruto se encontraba frente a él, podía decirle adiós a todo lo que había vivido.

_Adiós a sus falsos amigos._

_Adiós a su odioso suegro_

_Adiós a su maravillosa cuñada_

_Adiós al cariño de los habitantes de Konoha._

_Adiós a la mirada de respeto y admiración por parte de sus colegas._

_Adiós a Hinata.._

_Adios a su hijo_

_Adiós a su falsa familia …_

_Adiós a su falsa realidad_

La puerta de la casa se escucho abrirse. Una figura femenina de cabello azulado y ojos perla salió a recibir a ambos.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata se abrazo del cuello del rubio, sus cabellos rosaron los hombros de Sasuke, quien aspiro el aroma que de ellos se desprendía. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo pero no quiso aceptarlo, el seria nadie cuando el verdadero Naruto volviera.

-Hinata- Naruto se abrazo de su esposa, respiro aquel aroma a jazmines, que tanto le agradaba, rodeo su cintura y la apretó a su pecho- mi Hinata.

Sasuke observaba todo, en un estado parecido al shock, sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo dentro de aquel trance del que parecia no podía salir.

-Naruto, te has cambiado las ropas, además te ves muy cansado ,pasa, te preparare una deliciosa so…pa..- los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron al ver parado frente a su puerta al mismo Sasuke Uchiha en persona, no le producía miedo, al contrario ver a Sasuke allí, significaba que Naruto podría ser plenamente feliz. –Uchiha-san- Hinata le hizo una ligera reverencia y lo invito a pasar, el Uchiha con un nudo en la garganta se limito a asentir con la cabeza, pero Naruto pidió a Sasuke hablar en otro lugar. Se disculparon con Hinata, no sin antes de que el rubio entrara a la casa a ver a su hijo.

.

-me alegra que haya regresado, Uchiha-san-

Sasuke no dejaba de observarla, cuanto deseaba apresarla en un abrazo, cuanto deseaba probar esos dulces labios, deseaba aunque fuese malo, aunque fuese perverso, que Naruto nuevamente se fuera, Sasuke deseaba que Naruto no existiera, y que él pudiese tomar su lugar por siempre.

-gracias- Hinata creyó entonces que Sasuke agradecía el hecho de haberle animado por regresar, pero en realidad, el Uchiha agradecía todo los momentos agradables que habían vivido juntos. Claro está, sin que la propia Hinata fuera consciente de ello.

-esperare a Naruto en la torre del kazekage- el Uchiha no soportaba la cercanía de aquella mujer y aquel hijo que ya no eran suyos.

.

.

.

-vaya, entonces has tenido que hacer aquello por mi- un rubio ensancho su sonrisa, frente a su querido amigo- gracias, Sasuke, de verdad, muchas gracias.

-HMP- el Uchiha quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpear a Naruto, pero sabía que aquel rubio no tenía la culpa de querer de vuelta a su familia, a sus amigos; Naruto no era culpable de haber escogido el buen camino y ahora tener aquella vida plena, el único culpable de todo era el mismo, sus malditos deseos de venganza y odio, solo ellos eran los culpables.

-Sasuke- Naruto le observo, aun no podía creer que el Uchiha hubiese aceptado hacerse pasar por el, imaginaba lo duro que habían sido estos meses, pero agradecía de corazón a su amigo.- ven a cenar esta noche a la casa.

-lo siento- el Uchiha no deseaba volver a ver a Hinata por un tiempo- me voy al lugar del que me sacaste- Naruto se levanto rápidamente y lo sujeto del cuello de su capa.

-óyeme bien Uchiha, tú no te vas a ningún lado.

-¡Basta!- Sasuke sonrió y ante ello Naruto se llevo una impresión muy fuerte, aquella sonrisa no era ni de tristeza ni de dolor, era una sonrisa llena de alegría- ¿has encontrado tu vida en Konoha, verdad?, tienes una buena esposa, un hijo y unos excelentes camaradas. Yo también deseo encontrar aquello Naruto, esta vez debes entender que mi vida no está en Konoha.

-pero…-

-vendré a visitarlos, yo… volveré de vez en cuando, no pienso arrancar a Konoha de mi vida, como se que Konoha no me arrancara de la suya, hasta que encuentre una familia, una vida… hasta que sea capaz de encontrar mi realidad… en ese momento, yo Sasuke Uchiha, puedo presentarme ante los demás como el mejor amigo de Uzumaki Naruto. El gran dobe, Hokage de Konoha y amigo de Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Ino… esposo de Hyuga Hinata, y padre… en es momento, seré digno de ser tu amigo-enemigo de nuevo.

-Sasu..ke- Naruto de verdad estaba impresionado, pero ante aquellas palabras no podía hacer nada más. No importaba nada, incluso era incapaz de decirle lo que había planeado durante todo el camino desde que salió de Konoha, ya no le pediría que se hiciese pasar por él para siempre, no le diría que cuando Sasuke volviera, ya no lo encontraría sentado en la oficina del Hokage, no mencionaría que aquellas palabas le habían asegurado al uzumaki, el descanso en paz. – cuando vengas a visitarme, recuerda traerle un juguete a mi hijo… también trae un regalo para Hinata y asegúrate de que todo esté muy bien en la aldea… también ven y visítame, tráeme flores y regalos teme.

El Uchiha no había entendido muy bien las palaras del rubio ¿flores?... pero en ese momento las omitió por completo… - lo hare…dobe.- una sonrisa y un abrazo de amigos. Ese fue el adiós entre ambos, uno decía un hasta luego, mientras otro decía en su mente… hasta siempre.

.

.

.

-aja… ¡te encontré!- un rubio corría en dirección a una ojiperla que reía.

-eso es trampa- la joven inflo sus cachetes de manera graciosa. – eres tramposo Naruto-kun

-¡'¿Qué!- el rubio jugaba a las escondidas con su esposa, ni siquiera a ella podía decirle lo que le ocurriría en unos días, había decidido ocultar su muerte a sus seres queridos, ahora solo intentaba vivir al 100% la vida. Incluso le había pedido a Gaara que lo acompañara de vuelta a Konoha, realmente quería despedirse adecuadamente de sus amigos… como lo había hecho con el Uchiha. -¿tramposo yo?, ¿Quién es la que anda viendo con sus hermosos ojos perla a través de las paredes?

-no se- menciono la chica haciéndose la desentendida.

-eso merece un ataque- ambos se pusieron en posición de pela, sin embargo Hinata sintió aquella sensación de que Naruto llevaba la ventaja.- ¡COSQUILLAS!

-noooo!- la Hyuga corrió y se escondió detrás de la cuna de su pequeño hijo.

-eyyy! Eso no se vale.- ante todo esto el bebe sonrió, como si fuese consciente de que sus papis lo amaban y se amaban demasiado. El rubio ataco por sorpresa a la chica, quien no pudo más que intentar detener a su esposo antes de volverse loca con tanas cosquillas

-¡para!- la Hyuga intentaba hacer cosquillas al rubio, pero fallaba por completo- espera..hahahahhaha…deten…hahahah..te…- los jóvenes se detuvieron al escuchar cierto "cof-cof" de Neji.

-HOKAGE-SAMA- quien diría que el único que sabía todo, desde el falso Naruto, lo de Sasuke, lo del Kyubi, acerca de los planes de Tsunade, y de la muerte próxima de Naruto, seria Neji, al parecer no solo tenía una excelente vista, sino también una gran intuición, acompañada de su infalible deducción.

-Naruto, Tsunade desea verte.- el rubio asintió, ya sabía lo que venía.

.

.

.

.

El rubio se dirigía al despacho de la Hokage, pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho la conversación que dentro de la oficina se llevaba a cabo.

-siento decírtelo, de verdad yo pensé que…. Tu no lo harías por voluntad propia…por eso no lo mencione antes. –

-entiendo- al escuchar el rubio aquella voz comprendió todo, abrió de golpe la puerta y observo dentro de ella, a su queridísima anciana, y a su mejor amigo…

-¡NO LO HARAS!- Sasuke tuvo que tranquilizar a Naruto antes de que este terminara golpeando a la exhokage.

-tranquilo- el rubio soltó un golpe al Uchiha-

-imbécil, yo utilice el jutsu, nadie tomara mi lugar.-

-pero Naruto…- la rubia intentaba convencer a Naruto que era lo mejor.

-Tsunade, te lo pedí… que dejaras por la paz a Sasuke…

-es mi decisión Naruto…

-no imbécil… esta no es tu decisión…nadie tiene por que hacerlo…no morirás por mi…

-no lo hago por ti Naruto…

-de que hablas?...

-lo hago por Hinata, por tu hijo… por tus amigos, y por esta aldea… por todo eso estoy dispuesto a morir… daré mi vida por tu realidad … que la aprecio como si fuese mía … para mi… vivir como tú.. no fue una falsedad… sino lo mas real y puro que he vivido en toda mi existencia.. Para conservar aquello tu no debes morir..

-sasuke, no lo hagas, seré yo quien muera… y tu quien cuide de mi realidad…

-¿de que hablas imbécil?- el Uchiha tan solo lo miro sin comprender..

-Sasuke, toma mi lugar… para siempre..

.

.

.

_No sé si una vida vale mas que otra…pero sé que no hay nada mas valioso que vivir la vida a nuestra manera… por nosotros y para nosotros.._

_._

_._

_._

_Mangetsu-san_


	8. Falsa realidad

**FALSA REALIDAD.**

** (capitulo final)**

-¡MINATO!- Una chica ojiperla corría tras su hijo, ese pequeño de cabellos dorados y ojos negros, a pesar de que tenía tan solo 4 años, era un pequeño inquieto y muy travieso, igual a su padre.

-mami! Atrápame!- menciono el pequeño con una sonrisa ancha, igual a su padre.

El pequeño iba tan concentrado en huir de su mamá, que no se daba cuenta del pequeño riachuelo frente a él, donde la opción de golpearse con las piedras que se encontraban en las orillas, no era nada buena.

Ante el hecho de que recientemente había aprendido a correr (como un ninja) , no supo detenerse de manera adecuada, y se resbalo en dirección a aquellas nada agradables piedras puntiagudas.

-CUIDADO!- La mujer de cabello azulado abrió sus ojos color perla y corrió lo más rápido posible, para evitar que su pequeño se estampara.

Minato cerró sus ojos negros e intento no pensar en lo doloroso que sería el golpe, pero pasaban los segundos y en lugar de sentir algún raspón, sintió como sus pies dejaban el suelo y flotaban por los aires, al abrir sus ojos negros comprendió porque no se había estampado contra esas piedras.

El gusto de verse en brazos de aquel hombre demasiado preciado (para un pequeño) , le duro muy poco, cuando de pronto sintió como su madre le jalaba de las orejas de manera dolorosa

-Auch- el pequeño hizo un gesto de dolor, pensó en que ahora, las piedras puntiagudas hubiesen sido menos dolorosas.

-vamos Hina-chan, Minato no lo hizo a propósito- menciono el hombre frente a ella….

-si mami….papá tiene razón. – la joven miro a su hijo y después al hombre frente a ella..

-está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- el pequeño cabeceo en señal de afirmación y la joven sonrió dulcemente. Beso al pequeño y le tomo la mano derecha, ya que la izquierda estaba ocupada.

-¿vamos?- pregunto el hombre a lado de ella.

-si- menciono con aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo Hinata podía tener.

-papi, ¿has traído mi juguete?- el hombre sonrió.

-si- revolvió los cabellos del pequeño y los tres siguieron su camino.

_ FB_*_*

- ¿ser tu?...para siempre…- el Uchiha frente a él no comprendía nada, quizá no deseaba comprender nada.

-si- el rubio le miro- Sasuke, si hubiera alguien en el mundo a quien confiase mi vida sin dudarlo, seria a ti. Por esa razón te busque por tanto tiempo.

-¿me buscaste?... Naruto, acaso tu sabias que…- el rubio le sonrió, ya era momento de dejar misterios y frases inconclusas, debía ser claro con lo que quería lograr.

-si- el rubio observo a Tsunade, en señal de que tomara asiento, era momento de que nada quedara flotando en el aire- yo… sabía que iba a morir, aun así decidí matar a Madara… decidí el auto sacrificio…no por querer ser un héroe, sino porque esa era la única opción cuerda dentro de esa guerra…esa era la única solución factible.

El Uchiha guardo silencio, deseaba comprender a donde se dirigía aquella conversación. A la que muy en su opinión, no acabaría muy bien.

-sabia que eso me costaría la vida, por eso pensé en el sacrificio que mis padres habían hecho, incluso en el que Itachi, tu hermano había hecho; lo comprendí, el mundo está lleno de sacrificios y gracias a ellos se hacen realidad nuestros sueños. En ese momento mi sueño era la paz, y mi sacrificio para lograr mi propósito era: mi vida.

Tsunade agacho un poco su cabeza, no quería que esos dos mocosos la vieran llorar.

-por eso, lo acepte- el rubio se sentó frente al Uchiha y frente a Tsunade.- jamás pensé que me enamoraría, que tendría algún deseo de formar una familia, de haberlo pensado en ello quizá nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa, pero lo hice y no puedo evitar la consecuencia de mi acto. Por ello, por miedo a dejar a Hinata desprotegida o a mi hijo solo, te elegí a ti mi amigo, para que tú los cuidaras en mi lugar, fui a esa aldea por ti, y te traje para que te enamoraras de mi esposa y amaras a mi hijo, para que comprendieras el valor de esta aldea y para que aprendieras a ser amigo de mis amigos… lo hice para que tu….

-para que yo tomara tu lugar…- el Uchiha callo, ahora comprendía el hecho de que Tsunade le hubiese dado con tal facilidad la oportunidad de volver, y también comprendía el hecho de que ella no creyera en él. Naruto tenía sus propios planes.

-si- el rubio lo observo detenidamente- pero, cuando escuche que deseabas tu propia vida, me sentí culpable, te quise tener atrapado en mi vida, fui egoísta y quise que cuidaras lo que yo debería cuidar, así que sentí sinceramente haber hecho lo que hice.

El rubio dirigió su atención a la rubia dentro de aquella habitación – se que pediste al Teme, que me diera su corazón, pero sabes que él no tiene porque hacerlo, tómalo como un regalo, he vivido unos años extra, si no hubiese hecho este jutsu, no hubiera tenido mas opción que morir en la Guerra. Pero ahora he podido saber lo que es tener una esposa y un hijo, también cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage…

-que pasa con el Kyubi- Para un Uchiha como Sasuke, las cosas aun no estaban claras.

-el Kyubi morirá conmigo- Naruto sonrió.-al menos claro, que quiera regalarme su energía y morir solo.

-entonces si Kyubi..-

-era broma- el rubio sonrió como cuando era un niño pequeño y cometía una travesura, por la que seguramente Iruka le reprendería.- el me ha dado ya su energía.

-pero su chacra es…

-no aplica para este jutsu- el rubio lo miro sereno, Sasuke comprendió que de nada servía mencionar alguna vía para evitar la muerte del rubio, seguramente Naruto había pasado años intentando evitar morir, y no había encontrado nada.

-entonces, déjame morir en tu lugar, dobe- menciono Sasuke.

-no- Naruto nuevamente sonrió y le miro con aquello ojos color zafiro- no lo hago porque no quiera- Sasuke no entendió la respuesta del rubio.- aunque tú te sacrifiques… lo único que lograras es darme unos años extras… quizás 6 o quizá, con tu chacra logre tener 10 años mas, pero eso no sirve para proteger a mi esposa y a mi hijo, o a mis amigos… sé que no habrá hombre que pueda cuidar a mis seres preciado como yo lo hago.. Además de ti.

-Naruto… ¡¿ACASO ERES UN IMBECIL?-menciono el joven azabache golpeando a su nada inteligente amigo dobe. Sasuke lloraba, el rubio habia visto aquella fugaz lagrima que salió de las orbes negras de su amigo.

-…¿Sasuke?...- Naruto dio un paso atrás, hace mucho no veía llorar a su amigo- ¿Qué suce…-

El azabache dejo por primera vez que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejías frente al idiota de Naruto y frente a la Rubia quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.- no puedes….

¡no PUEDES!- el azabache golpeo al rubio frente a él. -¡¿Qué hará Hinata sin ti?...!¿que hará esta aldea…tu amigos… que harán sin ti?... que hará tu hijo? ….-las piernas de Sasuke le fallaron, no podía hacer nada…si tenía que dar su vida por proteger aquello que había aprendido a amar dentro de esa gran mentira que había montado…entonces la daría.

Naruto sonrió… le miro con aquel cariño nostálgico, hubiese deseado que las cosas no terminaran de esta manera, que Sasuke y el hubieran crecido como cualquier niño, que ambos hubieran tenido una familia, Naruto quiso siempre en el mundo de los " hubiera" … _ir por las tardes a la casa de Sasuke y conocer a su hermano Itachi, pasar largas horas fastidiando al Uchiha y escuchar la voz de Mikoto y su madre (Kushina) , ambas en la cocina preparando algún bocadillo para ambos._

_También le gustaba la idea de imaginar a la familia de Sasuke conviviendo con la suya y después con los años; todos crecer juntos y alegres, y que en este momento, Sasuke le presentara a su esposa y a sus hijos, y él, Uzumaki Naruto tuviese la oportunidad de presumirle a su familia también._

Soñaba con que todo estuviera bien, con que aquellos sueños que tenían fuesen reales….

Naruto añoraba aquello…. Aquella falsa realidad…

_Porque todo aquello era falso…_

_Sasuke y el no crecieron con sus padres o una familia que les llenaran de amor…_

_Sasuke y el jamás habían pasado un fin de semana juntos.._

_Sasuke no tenía una esposa…_

_Sasuke no tenía un hijo…_

_Sasuke no tenía amigos, además de él y Sakura…_

_Sasuke estaba solo…_

_Sasuke había caído en una realidad paralela a la que él vivía.._

Sasuke no poseía una realidad… los últimos meses había estado sumergido en una falsa realidad creada por él, su amigo Naruto…

-lo siento- Naruto abrió sus orbes color cielo al caer en cuenta de aquello… su amigo no había tenido nunca nada. Y él le dio todo aquello, pero siempre se lo dio como otra persona, ahora comprendía el hecho de que Sasuke quisiera aferrarse a la idea de dar su vida por él.

El gran Hokage revoltoso, comprendió que su plan era malo, es cierto que había logrado hacer que Sasuke amara a sus seres preciados, pero nunca considero la idea, de que sus seres amados amaran a Sasuke…

Una sonrisa surgió de los labios de Naruto… remendaría el error que había cometido en su plan… vaya que lo haría…- esta bien Sasuke, acepto tu sacrificio.

El Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa y lo estrecho en un abrazo –gracias- la única respuesta del azabache.

.

.

.

.

-MIERDA- sus pies dolían demasiado… su querido Minato nuevamente le había hecho sus travesuras…!¿como rayos un pequeño de 1 año podía haberle lastimado a él…. Sasuke Uchiha el Grande?…

-hahahahahaha- aquella carcajada estruendosa por parte de su rubio amigo le molesto de sobremanera….

-cállate dobe- menciono el azabache.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- respondió infantil el rubio- solo un año y te causo mas daños de los que sufriste incluso en la guerra.

La mirada asesina del Uchiha le hizo callar y maldecir por lo bajo, sin perder aquella clara sonrisa de burla.

Al llegar a aquella cascada un recuerdo nada agradable surgió en la mente del Uchiha… ¿Por qué Naruto lo había llevado allí?

-gracias, Sasuke- el Uchiha volteo en dirección a su amigo, observando aquella mirada perdida.-por cuidar de ellos.- Sasuke decidió perderse en sus propios pensamientos…

FB*

_-ya es hora vieja- menciono un rubio con una sonrisa que reflejaba su tristeza…. _

_-¡!Naruto!...no lo hagas ¡! Por favor….no lo hagas – susurro con lágrimas en los ojos un joven ojiperla…_

_-¡IDIOTA!MALNACIDO!IMBECIL!...DOBE….Usuratonkashi…..basta….¿por qué no me dejaste hacerlo?... me mentiste…me mentiste- menciono un chico abrazando ligeramente a la ojiperla…y llorando con ella…_

_-se ira Sasuke- menciono la joven aferrándose a aquellos brazos.- se irá para siempre- la chica sentía aquella opresión en su pecho ¿Qué haría sin Naruto?...nada…._

_-no- sus ojos resplandecieron –no se irá .- el joven Uchiha se acerco al rubio que estaba siendo consumido… lo último que se vio fue el resplandor de color similar al atardecer…_

_Ffb*_

-Aquella vez… diste parte de tu vida para mantenerme como un fantasmita- menciono el rubio con una sonrisa. – moriré contigo, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha se limito a asentir, cansado de recordar algo que no era de su agrado… el no quería recordar la muerte de Naruto, tampoco el dolor reflejado en los amigos, los aldeanos, la esposa e incluso el hijo de solo unos meses…

-aunque seas el único que puede verme… yo puedo verles a ellos… he visto como Minato no quiere comer… sabes, yo presencie el primer paso y la primera palabra de mi hijo, también su primera travesura.

-esa también la presencie yo- el azabache recordaba como había terminado lastimado aquel día.

-Hinata se ve mas recuperada, espero que deje el hospital pronto- la Hyuga había caído en shock, Tsunade le daba tratamientos, pero estos no eran suficientes.

-se que algún día lograras sacarme del corazón de hina-chan- menciono con una risilla traviesa el rubio- he visto como te mira…

Sasuke lo miro de mala gana- deja tus tonterías de lado… yo me hare un espacio en su corazón… sin necesidad de que tú te vayas…dobe.

-es cierto Sasuke…es cierto…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

-joder- Sasuke Uchiha traía ese molesto yeso en su perna derecha y su mano Izquierda … por dio, el era un ninja de alto nivel… incluso pronto lograría el puesto de Hokage…¿Cómo mierdas, un mocoso de 3 años podía lograr mandarlo al hospital?.

-bonitos adornos- menciono el ojiazul haciéndolo enfadar.

-HMP- el rubio sonrió, que sensible andaba el teme.

-vamos… algún día lograras no salir herido.

el Uchiha le miro de mala gana…- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, de nuevo?

-sabes que es aquí… en el único lugar en que puedes escucharme…- el Uchiha lo sabia…

-pero porque me traes…en todos los cumpleaños de Minato- Sasuke sabía que Naruto quería tener platicas con él, ambos platicaban en esa casacada en las tardes…. Pero en los cumpleaños de Minato, en lugar de que el uzumaki estuviese con su hijo, le pedía al azabache ir a la cascada…

-porque es doloroso ver a tu hijo feliz cuando abre sus regalos… y no poder abrazarle y darle un gran regalo que le emocione.

-dobe… Minato solo quiere que estés con el… el es un niño bueno..Igual a ti

-me vas a sonrojar con tus halagos- aquel tono de burla del ojiazul, le hizo fruncir el ceño

-HMP-el rubio sonrió…era hora.

-anda ve y dale el regalo a Minato.- Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, hoy por fin darían de alta a Hinata.

-creo que el regalo será tanto para Hinata como para Minato.

-si- el rubio le sonrió y se despidió de él.- nos vemos Sasuke…

-si- el azabache aun se preguntaba las acciones del rubio.

-¡Sasuke!- el chico de color ojos zafiros le sonrió- cuida de ellos.

El Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa, por supuesto que lo haría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy Sasuke venía a reclamarle al rubio… ¿un año? Y no había sabido nada de él.

-¡maldito dobe!...!sal de dondequiera que estés!- el Uchiha paso horas y horas maldiciendo a los mil vientos… pero no había rastro del rubio…solo una tarjeta pequeña que encontró por casualidad sobre una roca de color zafiro ¿Qué tipo de roca era esa?...

_**DE:Naruto**_

_**Para :Teme.**_

_**Sabes, mi amigo, las cosas no son tan fáciles como creí las serian, no soporto la idea de ver a Minato crecer… y no poder abrazarle… me duele causarle tanto dolor a Hinata con mi recuerdo… siento que tu, no te has acercado a mis amigos, a Hinata o a mi hijo como yo quiero que lo hagas, por el hecho de que me ves a mi… o a mi fantasma…pero yo, de verdad deseo que los ames con toda libertad, y para ello debes de entender que yo ya no estoy aquí, he muerto Sasuke… pero tu estas vivo, así que ten presente que tu y Hinata pueden tener algo… que tu y mi hijo deben de quererse como padre e hijo, ¿Por qué le quieres como a un hijo, verdad?...**_

_**Siento haberte forzado a amarlos…pero sé que de toda esa falsa realidad obtuviste algo… sentimientos reales… se que amas a Hinata… y que adoras a mis hijo y respetas a mis amigos.. vive Sasuke…vive como a mi me hubiese gustado vivir, no cometas el error de vivir por mi, vive por ti teme, se feliz por ti, ama a Hinata y a mi hijo no como Naruto Uzumaki, hazlo como Sasuke Uchiha lo sabe hacer.**_

_**Debo irme ya, ahora que mi alma puede descansar en paz, es mejor que lo haga y no de molestias aquí, gracias por todo…y gracias por haberte prestado a esta falsa realidad.**_

_**PD: Llévale un enorme oso de peluche a Minato, eso es lo que dijo que quería de regalo.**_

El Uchiha sintió como aquellas lagrimas recorrían su rostro… ese dobe se las pagaría en la otra vida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-papi, ¿has traído mi juguete?- el hombre sonrió.

-si- revolvió los cabellos del pequeño y los tres siguieron su camino.

_**-**_Sasuke- la chica ojiperla le sonrió- vayamos por un helado.

El Uchiha había huido durante los últimos dos años de la Hyuga, precisamente como Naruto habia dicho, sentía que estaba traicionando a su amigo.

-vamos- Hinata se sorprendió de que en esta ocasión Sasuke no pusiera alguna excusa, pero interiormente se alegro, quizá y el Uchiha no le era tan indiferente… repentinamente se sonrojo al recordar… aquellos besos que Sasuke le dio cuando se hizo pasar por Naruto.

-mami tu cara parece un semáforo- menciono Minato señalando el rostro de su mami.

-hahaha- la risa del Uchiha le hizo sonrojar una vez mas- seguramente, Hina-chan, ha recordado algo, ¿verdad?- menciono con tono de burla.

-HMP- Sasuke sonrió… quizá el rubio le había dicho hace un año, era verdad … " _ayer hina-chan beso tus labios mientras dormías como un princesa encantada "_… lo ultimo estaba demás…pensó el Uchiha.

-aprendes los malos modales míos- menciono el Uchiha acercándose a Hinata. -quizá y también aprendas otras cosas- Sasuke tomo sus mejías sonrojadas y unió sus labios en un dulce beso. Por su parte, Minato se hizo el desentendido…quizá tuviera tan solo 4 años… pero era mas vivo de lo que se imaginaban.

-Sasuke- menciono la chica cuando el beso termino.

-dilo de nuevo- pidió el Uchiha.

-Sasuke- el azabache abrazo a Hinata y arrastro del cuello de la camiseta a Minato, para después cargarlo. Por fin sentía que aquello era suyo… por fin de aquellos labios salía su nombre… al fin era él, de quien Hinata estaba enamorada, él quien tenía amigos, él quien era Hokage de la aldea…al fin era de él aquella realidad…NO, no era egoísmo… no le había quitado nada a Naruto, por que jamás permitiría que alguno en aquella aldea olvidara a su dobe amigo, tan solo había logrado que aquellos lo vieran como Sasuke Uchiha…

-Hinata- la Hyuga le regreso la mirada aun con las mejías rojas.- te amo.- nuevamente le beso los labios.

-¡ey!..- replico Minato- vayan a un hotel a hacer "eso"- tanto Hinata como Sasuke se atragantaron…..

-¡mocoso!¿ quién te ha enseñado esas palabras?-menciono Sasuke sonrojado.

-tio Sai- menciono el pequeño Minato.

-ese malnacido- la Hyuga rio, definitivamente cuando Sasuke se enojaba…no había nadie contra él, _"pobre Sai"_ pensó, mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba en dirección a la florería Yamanaka… pronto reparo en el hecho de que Ino estaba seguramente con su esposo… "! Sasuke, esta Ino!"… Hinata siguió al Uchiha llevando en sus brazos a Minato…

"_estos padres tan revoltosos"-_pensó el pequeño.

Mientras unos ojos zafiros observaban todo desde lejos.

_GRACIAS MI AMIGO, GRACIAS._

_._

_._

_._

FIN

***************************/********************************/***************************************************************/*****************

Estoy feliz con lo que he escrito. Quizá a algunos no les guste y a otros si, pero deseo que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice. Esta es la primera historia Sasuhinanaru en la que he pensado… pero este triangulo amoroso me parece muy interesante y entretenido… quizá porque cada uno tiene una personalidad muy propia, así que seguiré escribiendo historias de estos personajes. Este es el final, si escribo o no un Epilogo, lo dejo a decisión de mi nada regular inspiración. Agradezco sus comentarios, sus críticas y sus buenos deseos, los invito a leer mis próximas historias y agradezco a su paciencia por no querer matarme al tardar tanto en mis actualizaciones… pero ese es mi gran defecto XD…. Bueno ... esta historia va dedicada completamente a mis queridos lectores:

_**Yukime Hiwatari**_

_**Dark Amy-chan**_

_**Yuu**_

_**Juno 01**_

_**Alisita**_

_**Mazii-chan**_

_**Jane Nylleve**_

_**Ragheyra**_

_**Greisfer justaway**_

_**Zeldi-chan de Hyuga**_

_**D´ellaa**_

_**Nathalie.S**_

_**Okashira janet**_

_**Maria-chan-luna**_

_**Cami-shama**_

_**Hinatauchiha82**_

_**Hinamel**_

_**AnkoUchihachan**_

_**Pamelix**_

_**Yukino145**_

_**mikurichanH**_

_**Hinatta123**_

_**Akki4ever**_

_**Maribelteka**_

_**Della (no se si es D´ella o Della , o si son diferentes XD)**_

_**Nanouchiha**_

_**Darkuchihahinata**_

_**Elisa **_

_**Night Kiryuu yuuki**_

_**Sarah-Gothic**_

_**Luisa**_

_**Megaan dee Sabaku no**_

_**Darkpink Angel**_

_**Anna_04**_

_**Marleen**_

_**Isidipi**_

_**Biankis Uchiha**_

_**Ori-chan23**_

_**Akasha´s-heart**_

_**Naruhinashikatema**_

_**Niki Hyuga**_

_**Tskiko chan**_

_**Diminishing quarter**_

_**Nessyn**_

_**Hopesol**_

_**Lorss**_

_**Hina08**_

_**Ethereldcrow**_

_**Megan uzumaki**_

_**Neralys**_

_**Artemis –Akai yume**_

_**oOoFrevaoOo**_

_**BrookeGirl**_

_**Selene Uchiha hyuuga**_

_**LinkRock**_

_**Nyu02**_

_**Andrea**_

_*( perdón si olvide poner alguno)_

_Y a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia._

_Gracias._

_Mangetsu-san._


End file.
